Frozen
by NicoleSavage21
Summary: King Dean of Arendelle has magical ice powers and accidentally unleashes an eternal winter. Now it's up to his brother, Sam to find him and stop the winter with the help of a spunky ice maker, Emily Stone; her playful reindeer, Impala; and Castiel the Snow Angel. Supernatural is officially Super-Frozen
1. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

Once upon a time, in the land of Arendelle, there lived the royal family of King John and Queen Mary. The king and queen had two sons who were both heirs to their thrones. Prince Dean was the eldest at the age of nine and Prince Samuel was only six years old.

The people of Arendelle just thought their royal family members were ordinary. What they didn't know was the power that lies within Prince Dean. For a young child, he was gifted with incredible powers of creating and controlling ice from his palms. No one knew about it except for his parents and brother.

Until that one night, a young Sam was too hyper to go to sleep. The Prince got out of his bed and hops onto of his big brother's bed. "Dean!" He shouts. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Dean was yawning in response, "Go back to bed, Sammy."

"But I'm not tired, Dean." He lays on top of his brother. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

It took him only two seconds to fully open his eyes. Dean and Sam quietly got out of their bedroom and ran to the ballroom of their kingdom.

"Ready for the magic?" Dean asked his little brother. Once Sam eagerly nods his head, Dean swirls his right hand over his left palm creating a little flurry of snow. Then, he throws his hands into the air and snow begins falling from the ceiling of the ballroom.

Sam jumps in excitement. "Ooh, do that foot thing!" He exclaims.

His brother did what he say and stomped his foot into the ballroom floor. The floor becomes solid ice by Dean's power.

Both brothers began playing in the snow. First, they slid across the frozen floor as if they were ice skating. Sam was a bit shaky, but his big brother wouldn't let him fall.

Then, the boys started throwing snowballs at each other. While Sam made a snow fort, Dean grabbed a trench coat from his father's closet and brought it back to the ballroom. He started making a snowman and put the trench coat over it. "Hi, Sammy!" Dean mimics a voice from behind the snowman. "I'm Castiel and I like warm hugs!"

"Oh, I wuv you, Cas," Sam giggles as he hugs the snowman.

Throughout the evening, Dean and Sam made snow angels and slid down the snow hills. Dean began to make a bunch of snow piles for Sam to jump on.

"Catch me!" Sam shouts.

"I gotcha!" Dean laughs as he makes more piles.

"Again, Dean! Again!" Sam leaps off the pile so Dean could make more.

Soon Sam kept leaping off too early making Dean a bit nervous. "Sammy, slow down!" He yells at his brother. "Wait, Sam! No!" Dean released another spark, but instead of making a pile, the spark struck Sam.

The young prince rolls down a hill unconscious. Dean runs to his little brother's side and cradles him in his arms. Suddenly, a piece of Sam's hair transforms to a white color. "Momma! Dad!" Dean cries out.

Moments later, the doors burst open. It was Queen Mary and King John.

"Oh, my god," King John gasped as he looks at his castle's ballroom completely frozen.

The one thing that caught the queen's attention was Dean crying with Sam in his arms. "Sam!" She exclaims. Her and her husband run to their children. Mary takes Sam into her arms and caresses his cheek. "His hair! John, he's as cold as ice!"

"It was an accident, Momma," Dean whimpers wiping his tears from his eyes. "I-I didn't mean to."

"Dean, this has got to stop," John tells his son. "I know where to go."

The royal family get on tow horses and head to the woods. John had Dean on his horse while Mary had Sam with her. While they rode to the woods, Dean uncontrollably left a frozen trail of grass behind his father's horse.

Unknown to them, they passed by a little girl and her young reindeer. She was close to Sam's age with olive skin and dark brown ringlets framing her face. Both of them stopped and stared at the frozen grass. "Wow," she gasps in amazement. The young girl hops on her reindeer and they follow the royal family. "Faster, Impala! Faster!"

Finally, the girl and her reindeer stop. They hid behind a tree and watched the strangers. It surprised them both to discover that the strangers were the king and queen of Arendelle. "Look, Impala," the girl points out. "It's King John and Queen Mary!"

"Help!" King John calls out. "Please help us! My son is in trouble!"

All of a sudden, the rocks surrounding them rolled towards them. The rocks transformed into little trolls with grass as their hair and dressed in brown clothes.

"Trolls," the little girl whispers.

"Shush! I'm trying to listen!" A troll woman silenced her. She then looks at them and smiles. "Cuties—I'm gonna keep you!"

A wise elder troll named Bobby came to the family and asked the king, "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born," John answered. "And they're getting strong. Do what you must."

"I recommend that we shall remove all memories of magic from his mind just to be safe." Bobby suggested. "But don't worry. I leave the fun. He will be alright." He planted a glowing mist into Sam's forehead.

Dean looks down at his little brother resting in their mother's arms. "He won't remember I have powers," he asked.

"It's for the best, Dean." His father tells him.

Bobby shows Dean a little vision in the air. "Dean, your powers are controlled by your emotions." He explains to the young boy. "There is beauty in it, but there is also dangerous. Fear will be your worst enemy."

As the vision shows Dean getting attacked by red darkness, he hugs his father. "We won't let that happen," John assures his wife. "We will protect him."

"He can learn to control it," Mary tells Bobby. "Until then…lock the doors, reduce the staff, and limit his contact with everybody including Sam."

After that night, Prince Sam woke up with no memory of his brother's abilities. Their parents moved Dean out of his and Sam's bedroom and into the room across from it.

Dean stayed in his room with only his parents to visit him. He wouldn't even look at Sam most of the times. When he did, the first thing he saw was his little brother's sad face. Then, he saw the white strand in Sam's dark brown hair that reminded Dean of the day he nearly killed his brother.

Even though his older brother ignored him, Sam would try anything to make him come out of his room. One day, it was snowing in Arendelle. The entire kingdom was covered in a blanket of floating crystals coming from the sky. A young Sam happily runs to Dean's room and says, "Dean!" He knocks on the door of the bedroom.

 _Do you wanna build a snowman?  
C'mon out lets go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman_

"Go away, Sammy," Dean sadly told his little brother.

 _Okay, bye_

As each day passed, Prince Dean was unable to leave his bedroom. Everyday he would look out the window and enjoy the view of his land. Unfortunately when Dean places his hands somewhere in his room, it freezes to ice.

In order to help her first son, Queen Mary got him a pair of special white gloves. "The gloves will help." She told Dean. "See? Conceal it…"

"Don't feel it." Dean said to his mother.

"Don't let it show." They both said.

A few years passed since the incident, Dean still had trouble controlling his powers. He hasn't left his room in years and he would never take his gloves off. Sam–who was now ten years old–still attempted to get his brother out of his room. He went up to the door and knocked.

 _Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Or ride our bikes around the halls  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to the pictures on the walls  
(Hang in there, Joan)  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by  
(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)_

Now as a thirteen year old, Dean grew more scared of his magical powers. The walls of his bedroom began to freeze into solid ice.

"I'm scared!" Dean gasped. "It's getting stronger!"

"Getting upset will only make it worse," King John explained to him. "Calm down, Dean."

Dean backed away from his father and barked at him, "No, don't touch me! Please I don't wanna hurt you!"

Over the next years, Dean simply couldn't keep it in. He was too afraid of what could go wrong if he left his room. The memory of him and Sam were just too much for him.

Sam was now fifteen years old and stopped trying to get his brother out of his room. He finally accepted the fact that Dean didn't want to see him anymore. The prince went to his parents' bedroom and hugged them. "See you in two weeks," he told them.

King John and Queen Mary were going overseas and leaving Dean in charge. Their son bowed to them and asked, "Do you have to go?"

"Sweetheart, you will be fine," Mary assures him. "Just take care of your brother."

Sadly, the king and queen never came back. The ship they were on was caught in a storm and they didn't make it out. King John and Queen Mary were drowned to death along with the ship.

During the funeral, everybody asked Sam where his brother was. Sam didn't bother to answer him. He knew that Dean was in his room again.

Once he returned to his castle, Sam went up to his brother's door and knocked. "Dean?" He mumbled.

 _Please, I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say have courage, and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you wanna build a snowman?_

Due to his parents' death, Prince Dean couldn't help but let out all of his emotions. It was the most he has experienced in the past nine years. Since his feelings were the real center of his ice powers, Dean's sadness causes his entire room to freeze.

All he had left was his kingdom, the inheritance of his family's throne, and his little brother. Dean completely ignored him for the past nine years only to keep him safe. Ever since the memories of Dean's abilities were removed from Sam's mind, Dean died a little inside every single day to protect his brother from himself.


	2. For The First Time In Forever

**Three Years Later…**

Since the King and Queen were deceased, Dean was next in line for the throne. Now that he was twenty-one, he will officially be crowned King of Arendelle. Royal families from all over the world were coming to celebrate the new king's coronation.

"Why do I have to wear this?" A boy complains to his mother about his outfit.

"Because King Dean has come of age," she informs him. "It's coronation day!"

From the side, there was the little girl who followed Sam and Dean into the woods when they were kids. She was now a grown woman and still had her pet reindeer. In her imagination, she could hear her reindeer talk back to her.

"Hey, Impala, want something?" She asks the reindeer.

 _Give me a snack,_ the reindeer thought.

"What's the magic word?" She asked. The girl gives her pet a carrot and takes a bite out of it as well.

The Duke of Wesselton who's name was Crowley was more excited about the secrets that hide behind the gates of the castle. "Ah, Arendelle," he says to his bodyguards. "I just want to open those gates so that I could unlock their secrets. Did I say that too loud?"

Two of the princesses from Spain were talking about Sam and Dean. "I cannot wait to meet the King and the prince," one of them shrieks. "I bet they are so charming!"

"I bet they are handsome!" The other one giggled.

Even though it was early, Prince Sam was still asleep. He was snoring and his hair was all over his face.

A knock came to his door, which awakens him from his peaceful sleep. "Prince Samuel!" Their servant, Gabriel calls out his name. "Prince Samuel!"

"Huh?" Sam yawns as he stretches out his arms.

"I'm sorry to awake you, sir." Gabe apologizes.

"No, no, it's fine. I've been up for hours." For a moment, Sam almost falls back asleep but he manages to wake himself up again. "Who is it?"

"Still me, sir. It's time to get ready for your brother's coronation."

Sam was still trying to wake himself up. Then, he realizes what day it was. "It's coronation day!" He gasped. The young prince quickly got dressed and ran out of his room. "It's coronation day!"

Since Dean wouldn't allow anybody to come into their castle, Sam was lonely and would only talk to the servants. With no guests and his brother not talking to him, Sam was more alone than he ever was on his own. Now people were coming for a party and it just made the prince's heart burst.

 _The window is open, so's that door_

 _I didn't know they did that anymore_

 _Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

 _For years I've roamed these empty halls_

 _Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

 _Finally they're opening up the gates_

 _There'll be actual real live people_

 _It'll be totally strange_

 _But wow, am I so ready for this change!_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever_

 _There'll be music, there'll be light_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _I'll be dancing through the night_

 _Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_

 _But I'm somewhere in that zone_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever_

 _I won't be alone_

"I can't wait to meet everyone," he says to himself. "What if I meet the one?"

 _Tonight imagine me gown and all_

 _Fetchingly draped against the wall_

 _The picture of sophisticated grace_

 _I suddenly see her standing there_

 _A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_

 _I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

 _But then we laugh and talk all evening,_

 _Which is totally bizarre_

 _Nothing like the life I've led so far_

Sam runs into the room full of paintings. He gazes at all the pictures involving a man and woman romantically involved. It was no secret that he wanted to find love. Even though some of the girls in Arendelle were kind and pure, Sam figured that he was supposed to marry a princess _._

 _For the first time in forever_

 _There'll be magic, there'll be fun_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _I could be noticed by someone_

 _And I know it is totally crazy_

 _To dream I'd find romance_

 _But for the first time in forever_

 _At least I've got a chance_

Dean looked outside his window and saw everybody waiting outside the gates. He carefully removes his gloves and picks up the other orb and scepter that he is supposed to receive for his coronation. Soon his palms froze both objects and Dean puts them down. He quickly puts his gloves back on and looks at himself in the mirror.

 **Dean:** _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good son you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, put on a show_

 _Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

 _But it's only for today_

 **Sam:** _It's only for today_

 **Dean:** _It's agony to wait_

 **Sam:** _It's agony to wait_

 **Dean:** _Tell the guards to open up the gate!_

 **Sam:** _The gate_

 _ **Sam:** For the first time in forever_

 **Dean:** _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 **Sam:** _I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

 **Dean:** Be the good son you always have to be

 **Sam:** _A chance to change my lonely world_

 **Dean:** _Conceal_

 **Sam:** _A chance to find true love_

 **Dean:** _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

 **Sam:** _I know it all ends tomorrow,_

 _So it has to be today_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _Nothing's in my way!_

All of a sudden, a strong force knocks Sam into a little canoe. Instead of falling into the water, something stomps on the other side of the little boat and saved Sam. "Hey!" He calls out.

"I'm so sorry about that! Are you okay?" A young woman on a horse asked him. She was beautiful with her long, black hair and brown eyes. The girl was wearing a white, blue, and pink dress that matched her perfectly.

Soon Sam realized that he was staring at her too long. "No, I'm fine," he assures her. "I am."

The mysterious girl hops off the horse and gets on the canoe. She curtsies to him and introduces herself, "I'm Princess Ruby of the Southern Isles."

Sam bows to her and says, "Prince Samuel of Arendelle."

His name surprises Ruby and she gets down on her knees. "Prince Samuel? My lord, I'd liked to apologize for knocking you down with my horse."

"No, it's fine." Sam calms her down. "I'm okay. I'm just the Prince so it doesn't really matter. If you hit my brother, Dean, then yeah you might be off with the head." Both of them got out of the canoe and gazed into each other's eyes for a moment.

Out of the blue, the bells for the coronation started to ring. Sam finally figured out what the bells meant. "The bells." He gasps. "The coronation! I gotta go! I'll see you soon, Ruby!" He takes off and heads back to his castle.

During the ceremony, the choir sings a slow song. Dean stands at the altar and bows to the bishop allowing him to place the crown on his head. While this was happening, Sam stared at Ruby in the first row. They smiled at each other and blushed as they turned away.

Once the bishop places the crown on Dean's head, he turns back and holds up the pillow with the golden scepter and orb. Before Dean could grab them, the bishop clears his throat and whispers to him, "Your majesty, the gloves."

It was Dean's biggest nightmare coming true. He knew that he would have to remove his gloves, but he was hoping for the bishop not to notice. Dean takes off his gloves and carefully took the two objects into his hands.

He turns around and looks at the crowd. Everybody stands up as the bishop says something. Suddenly, Dean starts to freeze the orb and scepter. After a moment passed, Dean quickly puts the items back on the pillow and places his gloves back on his hands.


	3. Love is an Open Door

After the ceremony, the castle had their first party in years. Dean figured that the servants and his brother should at least get to celebrate. The band was playing classic music and everybody was dancing.

Once the song finishes, Dean walks to his throne and Gabriel announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, King Dean of Arendelle." Everybody applauds for the new king as he bows. Then, Sam comes up and stands next to his brother. "Prince Samuel of Arendelle." He bows as everyone cheers for the young prince.

It was awkward for Sam because he hasn't talked to Dean in years. He had no idea what to say. "Hey, Sam," Dean said. "You look good."

"Who? Me?" Sam hesitantly blurts out. "Oh, thanks, Dean. You look great too. The crown really suits you."

"Thanks, Sam. So…this is what a party looks like? This is the first time I've seen anybody in our home this happy."

Sam sniffs the air for a familiar fragrance. "What's that smell?" He asks.

Both him and Dean sniff and said, "Cherry pie." They started laughing like they used to do.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Gabriel and two unfamiliar strangers. One of them was a man with a beard and all black attire. The other was a young woman with black curls and a dark purple dress. "Your majesty, I present to you the Duke of Weaseltown," Gabriel introduces them.

"Wesselton!" Crowley hisses at him, but he manages to calm down. "My name is Crowley and this is my daughter, Megan."

The girl curtsies to the king and the Prince. All of a sudden, a brown cloth fell out of Megan's chest. Sam and Dean snicker for a moment until Meg realizes that her cloth was on the floor. She picks it up and quickly stuffs it back in her breasts. "King Dean, since our land and yours are excellent trading partners, it is fair that I shall over you your first dance as King," she tells him.

"Thank you, but I don't dance." Dean decides to trick her into something else. "But my brother does."

"Very well. Come along, my lord." She yanks Sam onto the dance floor as he looks at his brother. Dean laughs as he watches his little brother dancing with Meg.

Meg was a bit too wild and crazy, but Sam was trying not to embarrass himself. He kept seeing his brother laugh at him while he just rolls his eyes.

When the song was over, Sam returns to his brother. "God, she's a real…lovely dancer," he sarcastically comments. "Especially for a short one in heels."

"Are you okay?" Dean chuckled.

"Actually, this is the most fun I've had in long time," Sam admits. "It really is. Thanks, Dean, for letting us have a party."

Dean shrugs his shoulders and smiles. "Yeah, it could be like this all the time…but it can't." He murmurs.

"Why not?" Sam asked his brother. "You're enjoying it so am I—"

"It just can't." Dean told him.

"Oh, okay." Sam frowns. He walks away from Dean with his body drooping.

As he walks through the crowd, Sam slams into a woman. Once he saw who it was, he could never be happier. "I'm glad I bumped into you again," said Ruby.

"Hey, sorry about that." Sam apologizes to her. "You, um, wanna dance with me?"

Ruby simply smiles and takes his hand. "Of course, Sam," she answers.

They walked on the ballroom floor and danced the night away. For the rest of the party, Sam continued to dance with Ruby. She was so light on her feet showing the graceful elegance of a ballerina.

When they weren't dancing, they would sit down at one of the tables and eat. Both of them were enjoying sandwiches, cherry pie, and chocolate fondue. Even if they accidentally embarrass themselves, they would just laugh it off.

"So wait, you have how many sisters?" Sam asked the princess.

"Thirteen." Ruby answers while eating a piece of her sandwich. "They are all real royal pains in the ass. I'm the youngest out of them since my dad really kept trying for at least one boy. My sisters are either fighting or being snotty."

Sam frowns. "Well that sounds like a very peaceful kingdom." He sarcastically remarks.

"It's just what sisters do. We don't always ignore each other."

"Yeah, well that's what brothers do." Sam confesses to her. "When we were kids, Dean and I were the best of friends. Then one day, he just shut me out." He looks down in sadness.

"I would never shut you out, Sam." Ruby told him.

For a moment, Sam gazes into her gorgeous brown eyes. He started to feel something that he never felt before. "Okay, can I just say something crazy?" He asked her.

 **Ruby:** _I love crazy!_

 **Sam:** _All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

And then suddenly I bump into you

 **Ruby:** _I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like_

I've been searching my whole life to find my own place

And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue

 **Ruby:** _But with you..._

 **Sam:** _But with you_

 **Ruby:** _I found my place..._

 **Sam:** _I see your face..._

 **Both:** _And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

 **Sam:** _With you!_

 **Ruby:** _With you!_

 **Sam:** With you!

 **Ruby:** With you!

 _ **Both:** Love is an open door..._

 _ **Ruby:** I mean it's crazy..._

 **Sam:** What?

 _ **Ruby:** We finish each other's—_

 **Sam:** Sandwiches!

 _ **Ruby:** That's what I was gonna say!_

 _ **Sam:** I've never met someone—_

 **Both:** Who thinks so much like me!

Jinx! Jinx again!

Our mental synchronization

Can have but one explanation

 _ **Ruby:** You-_

 **Sam:** And I-

 **Ruby:** Were-

 **Sam:** Just-

 _ **Both:** Meant to be!_

 _ **Sam:** Say goodbye..._

 **Ruby:** Say goodbye...

 **Both:** To the pain of the past

We don't have to feel it anymore!

 _Love is an open door!_

Love is an open door!

Life can be so much more!

 _ **Ruby:** With you!_

 **Sam:** With you!

 **Ruby:** With you!

 **Sam:** With you!

 _ **Both:** Love is an open door..._

 _ **Sam:** Can I say something crazy?_

Will you marry me?

 _ **Ruby:** Can I say something even crazier? Yes!_


	4. Let It Go

"Excuse me. Sorry, coming through here." Sam murmured as he walked through the crowd of guests. Behind him was Ruby who was being dragged by him. Finally, he got to his brother and bowed to him. "Dean, I'm so glad I found you. I present to you Princess Ruby of the Southern Isles."

Ruby curtsies to the king of Arendelle and says, "It's an honor to meet you, your majesty."

"Dean, I need to ask you something." Sam tells his older brother. "We would like…your blessing…for…for our marriage!"

Those words coming from his brother's mouth immediately stunned Dean. He shook his head in confusion. "Wait, marriage?" He says.

"I know! It's crazy, right. We'll need a few days to plan the wedding. Wait, would we live here?" Sam asks his fiancée.

"Really?" Ruby shrieks in happiness. "Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"Why not? We have plenty of room. All thirteen of your sisters can even live with us."

Dean mutters. "Thirteen sisters? Slow down, Sam. No one's sisters are moving in here. No one is getting married."

Suddenly, Sam's whole world comes crashing down. "What?" He said breathlessly.

"Can I talk to you…in private?" Dean asked his little brother.

The tone of Dean's voice worried Sam. "If you have something to say, you can say to the both of us." Sam told him.

Dean takes a deep breath in and says, "You are not getting married, Sam. I'm sorry, but I'm not allowing this to happen. You can't marry someone you just met."

"You can if it's true love." Sam grips Ruby's hand a little too tight.

Listening to Sam made the king feel sorry for him. It was Dean's fault since he wouldn't let anybody into the castle. The only people Sam could ever talk to were the servants. "Sam, what do you know about love?" Dean sighs.

"More than you." The Prince defends himself. "All you know is how to shut people out. That's all you've done all your life."

More of his words began to break Dean's heart. "I don't shut people out." Dean tries to explain.

"Yes, you do." Sam says aloud. "You always shut people out."

As his voice rose, most of the party quests turn their attention to the brothers' argument. "Sam, keep your voice down!" Dean whispers to him trying to avoid the embarrassment.

Sam ignores everyone and speaks even louder. "Dean, you would never talk to me or even look at me. I wonder what did I do to make you ignore me. Then, Mom and Dad leave me with you. The truth is that I am more alone with you than I will ever be on my own. Now that I have a chance to be happy…you won't let me go. Just because you're miserable doesn't mean that you have to make everyone else around you miserable!"

After he was done, the whole ballroom grew silent. The guests stared at King Dean as he grew a blank expression on his face. Finally, he clears his throat and says, "Sam, you asked for my blessing and my answer is no. You are my responsibility and you will do what I say. You are not getting married and that is final." He turns around and starts walking towards the doors. "The party is over. Close the gates and escort everybody out."

"Yes, your highness," said one of the guards.

Before anything else could happen, Sam sprints to his brother and yanks the glove off his right hand. Dean turns back and yells, "Sam, give me back my glove!"

"Dean, please don't do this to me!" He begs his brother. "I can't live like this anymore!"

It took him a moment to look at his little brother. Then, Dean regretfully says, "Then, leave." He started walking away as he held his naked hand to his chest.

At the heat of the moment, Sam bawls at him, "What the hell did I do to you?"

"Stop it, Sam." Dean replies back.

"No, why?! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

"That's enough!" Dean barks at him as he looks back at him. Then, it all happens in a flash. A spark of light releases from Dean's palm and flies to the floor. It abruptly grew into frozen ice with sharp edges pointed directly at the guests.

Everybody gasps in horror as they witness the magic. Sam was the most shocked out of all of them. "I knew there was something strange about that King," Crowley murmurs.

"Dean?" Sam breathes.

All of a sudden, Dean makes a mad dash towards the exit. Once he was outside, there was a large crowd of the town people applauding for him. Dean pushes people out of his way as he tries to escape.

Then, a woman with her giggling infant in her arms stops him. "King Dean, are you alright, my dear?" She asked.

He shakily backs away from the mother and her child. As he grew more scared, Dean places his hand on the fountain and transforms the water into ice. The whole crowd saw the magic and gazed at King Dean.

"There he is!" Crowley points to him. "Stop him!"

"Just leave me alone!" Dean warns them. "Stay away from me! Stay away!" Once again, Dean accidentally let out another strike of ice. Crowley and his two bodyguards flew back onto the ground with ice in front of them.

As everybody screams in terror, Crowley stutters, "M-Monster! Monster!"

Dean gazes at the scared looks on everyone's faces. People backed away from their King shielding their love ones from him. He takes off from his castle and to the water. He stops to take a breath for a moment.

"Dean!" His brother calls out.

Sam was the one person he couldn't hurt. That was his baby brother and the only family he has left. He just couldn't let his powers hurt him.

Suddenly, Dean steps his foot onto the water. The water transforms into solid ice because of Dean. That's when it hit him. The King of Arendelle ran across the water with each step he took transforming it into ice.

"Wait, Dean!" Sam tried to catch up to his brother, but his fiancée stops him.

"Sam, stop!" Ruby calms him down. "The fjord." Both of them look at them the ice spreading throughout the ocean. When it comes to a stop, the ships of the other royal families were trapped with the frozen water.

The couple heads back to the castle when snowflakes began falling out of the sky. Megan hides behind her father and shrieks, "Daddy, it's snowing! No, it can't be snowing! It's summer!"

"The king has cursed us all," Crowley says aloud. "We must go after him and stop him!"

"No, you're not going anywhere near Dean!" Sam growls at him.

Crowley yanks his bodyguards in front of him and his daughter. "You! Is there sorcery in you? Are you a monster too?!"

"No, I'm completely normal," Sam answers him.

"That's right, he is." Ruby added. "In the best way."

Sam turns back to the frightened duke and explains to him, "My brother is not a monster. Dean wasn't trying to hurt anybody."

"He tried to kill us!" Crowley hisses at the Prince.

"You slipped on ice." Ruby reminded him.

"His ice!" He continues to bark at them.

Finally, Sam calms everyone down. "It was an accident. He was scared and didn't want to hurt anyone here. This is all my fault. I'm second in command here so I will tell you this. I will go after my brother and fix this. Bring me my horse!"

"What?" Ruby shrieks. "No, Sam, it's too dangerous."

Sam gently caresses her soft angelic face. "Don't worry, Ruby. I'll be alright. I'll find Dean and bring back summer. He's all I have left and I just can't loose him."

Moments later, Gabriel brings the Prince his white horse. Before he leaves, Sam says aloud, "I leave Princess Ruby in charge! No one is to follow me or come anywhere near my brother!"

* * *

King Dean heads up the North Mountain as more snow begins to fall. It was his worst nightmare coming true. Now everyone knows about his magical ice powers.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the King  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried_

 _Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
Be the good son you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
Well now they know_

Dean yanks his glove off and throws it into the air. Soon he starts releasing frozen magic from his palms.

 _Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

The King takes off his cape and lets it fly away with the wind.

 _It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all_

 _It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!_

Dean happily creates a frozen bridge and runs onto it as he builds the rest of it.

 _Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on_

All of the freedom he now has made Dean unstoppable. In a couple of seconds, he creates a frozen palace right under his feet.

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

Now that his new castle is created, Dean figured that he should match his kingdom's style. He throws his crown off of his head and raises his arms up. Suddenly, he transforms his clothes into a light ice colors and makes a ice cape along with it. The king heads out to his balcony and sings towards the rising sun.

 _Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect King is gone  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!_


	5. Reindeers Are Better Than People

**I thought of Sam and Emily's outfits would be more like Anna and Van Helsing from the movie Van Helsing.**

* * *

"Dean!" Sam hollers for his brother. "Dean, it's me Sam! I didn't mean to make you do this!"

For the rest of the night, Sam and his horse traveled through the woods looking for Dean. He only got some sleep for five hours. This was the first time he has ever been out in the woods. Even though he was specially trained with swords and combat, Sam has never been this alone.

"This never would've happened if he had only told me his secret." Sam said to his horse. "Can't believe he's actually this powerful."

Out of the blue, a pile of snow fell from a branch scaring the poor animal. The horse screeches and knocks Sam off of his back. Prince Samuel collapses into the snowy ground and his horse runs off. "Wait, come back! Wait! Son of a bitch!"

Now he was officially all alone with nothing but the snow. Sam continued walking through the freezing area. It was a great sacrifice for finding his brother. He kept wandering with no idea where he was heading.

"Snow!" The Prince of Arendelle says to himself. "It had to be snow! Dean couldn't have tropical magic powers! What the hell?"

A view of a wooden cabin caught Sam's attention. Before anything else could happen, Sam comes tumbling down a hill with no control over himself. Finally, he lands on his rear end in a large puddle of icy cold water.

He sats up and walks toward the cabin. Once Sam walked in there, he could feel the heat coming from the burning fire.

"Yoo-hoo!" A woman's voice cheers. Sam turns to find a large woman behind the counter smiling at him. "Big summer blowout! Half off for swimsuits!"

"How about boots?" Sam suggested. "Winter boots and clothes."

"Let me see." The woman turns around and takes an outfit and a pair of black boots. She places them on the counter. "These are all the winter clothes I have."

Sam looks at the clothes and says, "Uh…yes, this will have to do."

Suddenly, the front door opens and the Prince looks back. A woman was covered in snowflakes and quickly shakes it off. "You and this lady? Yoo-hoo!" The owner says cheerfully.

As Sam pretends to avoid the snow girl, she walks up to him and mumbles, "Carrots."

"Excuse me?" Sam asks her.

"Behind you." She points to the carrots on the shelf behind Sam.

The Prince quickly moves out of her way and says, "Sorry about that." Then, the woman puts the carrots on the counter and walks over to another shelf.

"A real howler in July, yah?" said the owner woman. "Wherever could it be coming from?"

The mountain woman grabs some rope and an ax, and places it on the counter. "The North Mountain," she answers.

"Noting Mountain," Sam says under his breath. _Dean must be there,_ he thought.

"That will be forty." The owner tells the mountain girl.

She shakes her head. "Forty? No, that's ten!"

"Oh, that's no good. You see…it's a supply and demand problem."

"You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living!" She exclaims.

Sam nervously chuckles, "That's a real problem there! That's…um…that's unfortunate."

"Still forty," said the owner. "But I will throw in an Oaken Trades visit to our sauna. Yoo-hoo! Hi, family!"

"Yoo-hoo!" Her family in the sauna replied.

The mountain girl begs, "Ten's all I got. Help me out here."

"Okay, I will give you this and no more." She gives her the carrots.

When it was her turn to speak, Sam interrupts, "Hey, I need your help. Was there something strange on that mountain? Something magical?"

The mountain girl rolls her eyes and turns to him. "Yes, now back up, Shaggy, while I deal with this crook here!"

Once she said that, the owner stands up leaning over both of them. "What did you call me?" She demanded.

Without warning, she grabs the mountain girl by the back of her shirt and drags her out of the store. "Okay, I'm sorry! Come on, I didn't mean it! Ahh!" Mountain girl is thrown into the snow and the owner slams the door shut. Her reindeer checks on her as she lifts herself up. "No, Impala, I didn't get you carrots…but I did find a place to sleep." They glanced over at the abandoned barn.

Back inside of the store, Sam watches the sweet Oaken woman sit back down. "I'm sorry about this violence. Just the outfit and boots?"

After they settled in the barn, the girl tunes her ukulele and begins to sing a lullaby to her reindeer.

 _Reindeers are better than people  
Impala, don't you think that's true?_

 _Yeah, people will beat you  
And curse you and cheat you  
Every one of them's bad except you_

 _Oh, thanks, girl  
But people smell better than reindeers  
Impala, don't you think that I'm right?_

 _That's once again true,  
For all except you_

 _You got me, let's call it a night_

 _Good night_

 _Don't let the frostbite bite_

Once the song ended, a voice startles them, "Nice duet." They glanced over to find the Prince of Arendelle standing at the door.

"Prince Samuel?" The girl asked. She stands up confused by why the Prince of Arendelle was doing in a barn. Impala nudges her nose at her owner's hip. "No, I'm not bowing to him." The reindeer growls at her. "Fine! Uh…your royal highness." She gets on her knee and the animal bows her head.

"That's okay," Sam assures them. "It's just Sam and you can get up."

"Oh, thank God!" The girl gets up and lays back down on her spot. "So what's with the getup?"

Sam was dressed in an entirely new wardrobe. He had on an entire black outfit including shirt, trousers, snow boots, long coat, and hat. This wasn't really his usual attire, but as log as he was warm in them. "I need to take me up the North Mountain," he tells her.

For a moment, she was quiet. Instead of answering first, the mountain girl bursts out laughing. "The North Mountain? Are you kidding? What the hell are you gonna do at the North Mountain? Plus, why can't you get one of your slaves to do it?"

Her attitude was irritating the young prince. "I do not have slaves, ma'am. My kingdom is not like that. You're my best chance and I can't loose that. Take me up the North Mountain."

She rolls her eyes and mutters, "I don't give rides to anybody not even royalty."

"Let me rephrase that." He tosses a bag onto her lap. "Please take me up the North Mountain. I know how to stop this winter."

The girl checks in the back to find the axe and rope she wanted. She looks up at Sam and says, "Tell me what's causing this place to snow."

"My brother, Dean has magical ice powers and made an eternal winter everywhere." He explains to her. "I need to find him so he can fix this. You're the only once who can help me."

As a moment passed, the girl nodded. "We leave at dawn… and you forgot the carrots for Impala." Then, another heavy bag hits her lap. "Ouch!"

"Sorry about that! I mean…we leave now. Got that, Mountain Girl?" He asks her.

"Alright, fine." She scoffs. "And it's not Mountain Girl, okay. My name is Emily Stone and this is Impala. We will get you up there."

Soon the two got on Emily's sled and started riding to the North Mountain. The ride was pretty bumpy, but Sam decided to stay quiet during it.

"Hang on, Prince!" Emily howls at him. "Impala is the fastest reindeer you'll ever see!"

Trying to act cool, Sam leans back and puts his feet on top of the front. "I like fast," he says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Emily pushes his feet off of the front of her sled. "Get your feet off! Seriously? Were you raised in a cave or something?" She spits on the place where Sam's feet were and rubs it with her hand.

As they continued zooming through the dark woods, Emily asks the Prince, "So tell me what made King Dean go all ice crazy?"

"Well it's kinda my fault." He begins to explain the situation. "At our party, I proposed to Ruby, who is the love of my life."

"Ruby? Is she a princess?" She asks him.

"Yes, she's Princess of the Southern Isles. Also, Ruby's fourteenth in line in her own kingdom."

Emily looks at him. "Fourteenth?"

"She has thirteen older sisters. Anyways we asked Dean for his blessing but he said no. Can you believe that?"

The mountain girl shrugs her shoulders. "Well, is there something wrong with her? How come he said that? Does he not like her?"

Sam shook his head. "He told me why, but he was being too…protective. I proposed to her and we just met that day."

"Met that day? That's sounds very—wait, what?!" She shrieks. "You're engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Yes, I just said that. So I got mad and he got mad. I pulled off his glove—"

Emily cuts him off and demands, "You proposed to a girl you just met that day?!"

The question was starting piss Sam off. "Yes, I just said that. Now Dean always wore those stupid gloves. I just thought he was a germaphobe or something. Maybe that was it." He continues rambling on.

Once again, Emily asks him more about his sudden engagement. "What is wrong with you?! How could you just propose to someone you just met? Didn't your parents ever worn you about strangers?!"

"Yes, they did." Sam informs her. "Ruby is not a stranger. She's the most beautiful, charming, sophisticated woman I've ever met."

"Oh, really?" Emily gave him a look as she steers Impala. "You really love this girl? What's her last name?"

"Of the Southern Isles," Sam confidently answers.

"Favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Jane."

"Eye color?"

"Gorgeous."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

Emily continues to bother him with more questions. "Have you even had a meal with her yet? What if you don't like her cutting up her food? Or maybe you hate it when she scratches her underarm."

"Scratches her underarm?" Sam stares at her.

"And sniffs it." Emily begins to laugh.

Her reaction to his engagement angered Sam even more. "Hey, she is a princess." He points out to her.

"All us woman do it." She informs him.

Sam scoffs, "It doesn't matter, Emily. It's true love. I love her and she loves me."

"Wanna hear my opinion?" Emily asks him.

The Prince folds his arms and smirks, "Enlighten me."

Emily clears her throats and guides Impala towards the right. "That doesn't sound like love. Seriously, Sam, you don't anything about this girl. All you know is that her name is Ruby, she's a princess, and that she is physically gorgeous."

"Oh, my god." Sam groans in disgust. "You sound just like my brother. Both of you don't like how quick love can move. Are you sort of love expert?"

"No, I am not. But I have friends who are love experts."

Impala begins to slow down and comes to a halt. Emily lifts up her torch and looks around the darkness. "Go, Impala. Go!"


	6. Journey to the North Mountain

The reindeer quickly runs with the sled behind her back. Sam nervously sat there watching Emily look around. "What's going on?" He asks her.

"Wolves," she answers. Right after she says that, a pack of snarling wolves began chasing after them. "Sam, stay there and try not to fall off!"

"Come on, let me help you!" Sam tries to convince her to allow him to fight with her.

Instead of answering him, Emily pushes back down on the seat. One of the wolves leaps toward them, but Emily swings her lit up torch at it. "No, Sam, you don't know how to handle these animals!" She bawls at him.

"They're just wolves!" The Prince exclaims.

"I don't trust your judgement! Who marries a woman they just met?!" Emily kept mentioning the one day engagement just make him realize what a big mistake he's making.

At the brink of anger, Sam grabs the ukulele and yells, "It's true love!" Emily ducks once another wolf lunges at them. That's when Sam knocks the animal out with the ukulele.

Emily stands up and gasps, "Wow, that was awesome!" All of a sudden, the Mountain Girl flies off the sled. She falls back on the snowy ground, but she manages to grab onto one of the ropes hanging off the sled.

"Get off her!" Sam screams. "Hang on, Em!"

"Like I have a choice!" She barks at him.

He only had a second to think fast. Finally, Sam grabs the torch and sets one of the bags on fire. Then, he picks it up and tosses it at the wolves trying to attack Emily.

Luckily, the bag hit three of the wolves keeping them from hurting the ice harvester. Emily pulls herself onto the sled and Sam helps her in. "You almost set me on fire!" She growls at him.

"But I didn't." He reminds her.

During the ride, Impala realizes that she is heading towards a dangerous cliff. Both Sam and Emily notices the cliff as well yet Impala kept running. "Get ready to jump, Impala!" Sam tells her.

"You don't tell her what to do!" Emily bawls at him. She hands him their only bag and pushes him off the sled. Luckily, Sam falls on top of Impala's back. "I do! Jump, Impala!" Emily cuts the rope of the sled attached to Impala with the ax Sam got her.

Impala leaps off of the cliff and towards the other one with the Prince on her back. The sled was still in full speed falling off the cliff. Both Sam and Impala safely landed on the other side of the cliff. But Emily flies off the sled and slams onto the edge. She desperately tries to pull herself up, but she kept sliding down.

Before she could fall, a hand grips her forearm pulling her up. It was Sam. With his great strength, he manages to drag her to the top.

When they were safe, tears began running down Emily's face. Sam yanks her into a tight embrace attempting to calm her down. "You're okay," he whispers. "Emily, you're okay. You saved me."

"I'm afraid of heights," Emily whimpers. "That was just too much for me. Plus, my sled is gone. I spent all my money on that thing."

Realizing that he has ruined everything for her, Sam decides to act like an adult. "Okay, you and Impala head back home. I'm gonna keep looking for my brother. Once I get back, I promise that I will buy you a new sled and everything else in it." Sam stands up and is about to walk away.

Emily stops him and says, "Wait! You're still going? Sam, it's too dangerous!"

"It's okay, Emily." He assures her. "I'll be fine. My brother won't hurt me."

Sam starts to walk away as Emily sits up. Her reindeer gives her a look and she tools her eyes. "He destroyed our sled!" Emily tells her best friend. "This is why I don't like helping anyone."

"He'll die on his own," Emily speaks for Impala in a different voice.

"I can live with that." She says.

"But you won't get your sled back." She mimics the voice of her reindeer.

"Sometimes I hate you." She groans. Unknown to them, Sam is wondering where the mountain is. "Hold up, Stretch! We're coming!"

Impala cheerily skips over to Sam like a hyper puppy dog. With the animal acting so jumpy, Sam greets her with a pat on her head. He tries to keep her from jumping not wanting to get stabbed in the face with one of her antlers. "Good girl, Impala," Sam coos to her like a child. "She's cute."

"Oh, please." Emily scoffs. "She'll be like with any good looking man."

Sam raises his eyebrow as he looks at Emily. "Good looking?" He grins at her.

When she realizes what she had said, Emily quickly denies, "No, I didn't say that. I mean I didn't mean it like that. Yeah, you are good looking. Hey, I say what I feel, alright."

Her big mouth just made the Prince laugh. Never before in his life has Sam ever met anyone as intuitive and spunky as Emily. "Okay, so which way, Em?" He asks her.

"Follow me, Sammy." Emily leads the way to the left. For a moment, she stops and turns to him. "Did you just call me Em?"

Prince Samuel shook his head. "Yeah, I think I did. Wait did you just call me Sammy?" He asks her.

"You don't go by that, don't you?" Emily continues to walk with the Prince following her. "Okay, but I'm one of those people who calls people names. Sorry but I'm just like that."

"No, no, it's fine." He assures her. "It's just that…the only person who would ever call me that was…Dean."

The sad look on his face worried Emily. "Your brother, uh? It sounds like you and your brother were really close back then. Do you mind me asking what happened between you two?"

If Sam knew exactly what happened, he would tell his new friends. Unfortunately, he could describe as best as he can. "When my parents were still alive, Dean and I spend every single day together. I know I was just a little kid, but Dean was my best friend in the entire world. Then, one day he just…it likes he had forgotten that I exist."

His story was a bit heartbreaking. Impala nudges her nose against the prince's arm indicating that she wanted to hug him. Sam responds by sympathetically throwing his arm over her antlers. "Thanks, Impala." He sighs. "You two make a good combo."

"Not all best friends are of the same species." Emily reminds him. "Impala and I have been together ever I was four. Best friends until the end. Don't worry about it. Your best friend is out there, Beanstalk."

Another nickname made by Emily made Sam laugh. "Beanstalk? Okay, now you just taking it too far." He chuckles. "I am not that tall."

"Yes, you are, Sam." Emily giggles. "What are you? Six feet? Six one?"

"Six four," he answers her. "I am not tall. You, Miss Stone, are just short." It was really just him. Sam had a growth spurt at fourteen and grew taller than his servants.

The mountain girl snorts. "I'm only five foot six! Everything about you is pretty big. You even got big feet. I'm size eight in shoes and I now that you got enormous feet."

"Yeah, it's not easy trying to get into small spaces." Sam began slowing down as he stomps his feet into the snow. "Hey, you wanna stop for a little bit? I know that I interrupted you and Impala's lullaby earlier. I don't think you two got any rest."

"Oh, thank god!" Emily exclaims. She sits on a large rock next to a small tree and digs through her bag.

As Sam sits down on the other rock across from her, Emily pulls out a carrot and holds it. The lovable Impala takes a huge bite out of the vegetable. After the reindeer eats her bite, Emily crunches on the carrot.

"Uh…" Sam awkwardly says. To him, all women were supposed to be ladies with perfect manners and class. The young prince has never met a woman with the personality and hygiene of an aggressive blacksmith.

When Emily takes another bite of the carrot, she looks at him. "Oh, where are my manners?" She says with her mouth full of food. "Want some?"

"Sure," Sam blurts out. He takes the half-eaten carrot out of her hand and studies it for a moment. This vegetable has been in contact with a girl and a reindeer.

After a few more seconds, the Prince bite out of the carrot. He was trying to hard not to pay attention to where it's been. It tasted like dirt, which was actually covering the carrot.

"This is…delicious," Sam tells his friend. He swallows it trying to choke himself to death. Sam hands the carrot back to Emily, who feeds it to her reindeer. "Not really…used to this taste."

"Hey, sharing is caring." She proudly says. "Sorry for not having egg whites and toasts covered in emeralds prepared for you."

Sam rolls his eyes. "I don't eat food with emeralds." He informs her.

Something about him was bothering Emily a little too much. It was like she somehow knew Sam before the winter event occurred. Then, a unusual feature caught her attention. In Sam's shaggy, dark brown hair, Emily spotted a thick piece that was pure white like the snow on the ground.

"Hey, Sam, what's that white thing in your hair?" She asks him.

Sam looks at the familiar strand in his hair and gently strokes it. "I have no idea," he answers. "I think I was born with it, although I didn't really remember having it when I was a baby. For some reason, it's always so cold. I guess it's a dead hair."

That white strand reminded Emily of an early memory when she was young, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Okay, are you ready?" She asks the Prince.

"Yeah, let's go." He stands up and catches a glimpse of his beloved land below them. "Oh, my god."

Both Emily and Impala turn to his direction and saw the land as well. "Arendelle is completely frozen," Emily gasps.

"Don't worry." He unconfidently assures her. "Dean will fix it. He can bring back summer."

Emily look at him and asks, "Can he?"


	7. What Frozen Things Do in Summer

During the rest of the morning, Sam, Emily, and Impala continued walking up the North Mountain. They would stop a few times to rest, but they kept going.

At one point, Emily was getting really tired. Her eyes had bags underneath and she kept yawning. In order to stay awake, she kept punching herself in the arm.

"You look like crap," Sam tells her.

She turns to him with a pissed off look. "Thanks, I try so hard to look like this." She scoffs. "I'm fine. We don't need to stop."

"Okay, come here, Ice Maker." Prince Samuel leans over next to her.

"It's actually Ice Harvester—what are you doing?!" She was surprised to be swooped off of her feet and into the muscular arms of the Prince of Arendelle.

Sam continued walking with Emily in his arms. He already knew that she was going to be light. Even though she was going to want to argue with him, Emily was already drifting off into a comfortable slumber.

She only slept for three hours, but Sam didn't mind carrying her the whole time. After the Prince placed her back on her feet, Impala gave Emily a funny look. It took Emily a moment to figure out her reindeer's facial expression even though the animal couldn't really make that many faces. "Shut up!" Emily barks at her.

Then, they reached a gorgeous waterfall that flows down into the river. Next to that were a few trees with a thousand ice crystals dangling from their branches. All three of the them gasps in amazement as they looked at the magnificent setting.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful," Sam breathes.

"Yeah, but it's all so white," a mysterious voice says aloud. "Maybe we should add a little bit of color. What about Crimson or magenta? I'm thinking yellow too. Wait, yellow and snow don't go together at all."

Both Emily and Sam stared at each other and turn back to Impala. They couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, they looked down to find a snowman in between them. "Am I right?" It says to them.

As a reaction, Emily screams and kicks her foot up at the snowman. His head flies up into Sam's hand. "Hi," it says to Sam.

"You're creepy," Sam comments. He tosses the snowman's head to Emily.

She catches it, but passes it back to Sam. "I don't want it!" Emily shrieks.

As they toss the head back and forth, the snowman's body continuously runs back and forth wanting to get his head back. "It's just a head," Sam laughs at his friend.

"Ew, ew! The body!" Emily finally throws it down and it hits the body.

The snowman falls back and lifts himself back up. His head was upside on his body. "What happened?" He asked. "Where are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

"Hang on a second." Sam tells him. The Prince grabs his head and turns it upside down.

"Oh, thank you." He cheerily says. "Now I'm perfect."

Sam takes Emily's bag and rummages through it. "Not quiet." Finally, he finds one of the carrots and turns back. He accidentally shoves it too far into the snowman's face. "Oh, God, I'm sorry. Are you okay? Hang on." Sam notices the butt of the carrot sticking out from the back of the snowman's head. He pushes it in and saw the other end come out. "There you go."

The snowman smiles. "I love it even more! Thank you. Now that that's done, let me introduce myself. I'm Castiel the Snow Angel and I know warm hugs."

That's when it hit Sam like a bullet to the brain. "Castiel?" He mumbles. "That's right. You're Castiel!"

After an awkward moment of silence, Castiel awkward asks, "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Sam," he introduces himself. "Can I call you Cas?"

"Sure thing, Sam. Who's the hairy creature with the big nose?" He asks him.

From Cas's description, Sam assumed that he was talking about Impala. "That's Impala," Sam tells him.

Cas nods his head. "Okay and who's the reindeer?"

The confusion made Emily clenches her jaw tightly. "That's Impala," Sam says her name.

"Oh, okay," Castiel chuckles. "That sounds simple."

"Hey, Cas, did Dean build you?" The Prince asks the snow angel.

Castiel happily nods. "Yes, your brother did create with his magic. I don't think he knows that I'm alive. Dean is really enjoying his powers with all the peace and quiet at his palace."

The last word he said gave Sam a clue of his older brother's location. "A palace? What palace? Where is it? Is Dean still there?" He scares the snow angel with all the curious questions.

"Dean created a ginormous palace made of ice," Castiel explains to them. "Did you know that he can do that? I saw everything right after he made me. Dean is the most powerful being I've ever met. Why do you wanna find him?"

"We need Dean to bring back summer," Emily informs him.

"Summer?" Cas said breathlessly. "Oh, I don't know why, but I always thought about summer, and sun, and all things hot."

 **Emily:** _Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat._

 _ **Castiel:** Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes,  
And imagine what it'll be like when summer does come._

 _Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer.  
A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand  
Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer._

 _I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm.  
And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!  
And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me.  
Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer._

 _Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo_

 _The hot and the cold are both so intense,  
Put 'em together it just makes sense!_

 _Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo_

 _Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,  
But put me in summer and I'll be a…happy snow angel!_

 _When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream,  
Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam._

 _Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do in summer._

 _ **Emily:** I'm gonna tell him._

 _ **Sam:** Don't you dare!_

 _ **Cas:** In summer!_

Castiel shouts with glee, "Let's go bring back summer! Come on!" He grabs a hold of Sam's hand and yanks him to Dean's castle. An excited Impala skips behind them leaving Emily behind.

She stands there shocked about what Castiel was thinking. He's an snow angel who has never been in summer. "Somebody's gotta tell him," Emily says to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Arendelle, the people continued to freeze. Due to the brutal temperature, citizens were beginning to fight over the necessary items for the winter. They were bickering over boots, gloves, and firewood.

Since she was left in charge by her fiancée, Princess Ruby was using all of Arendelle's tradable goods in order to keep the people warm.

"Cloak!" She hollers in the town plaza. "Does anyone need a cloak?" She and a bunch of the guards were handing out cloaks to everyone.

A woman came up to Ruby and said, "Arendelle is indebted to you, your highness." She takes a cloak from her and walks away.

Ruby hands the rest of the cloaks to a guard. "Pass these out. There is soup in the Great Hall!"

"Princess Ruby!" A voice snarled her name. The princess turns back to find the Duke of Wesselton and his henchmen stomping towards her. "Are we just going to freeze to death while you give away all of Arendelle's goods?"

"I am trying to do what I can." She explains to him. "I cannot stop this weather. Also, Sam has given his orders."

"That's another thing!" Crowley hissed at her. "Aren't you worried about him? He might as well be conspiring with that wicked sorcerer!"

Ruby calmly argues with the Duke. "How dare you talk about my fiancée and his brother like that? Sam has left me in charge and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason!"

Unexpectedly, a horse stumbles into the town plaza. The citizens nearby back away from the frightened horse as Princess Ruby calms him down.

"Whoa, boy, whoa!" She quiets the animal. Once it grew silent, they soon realized that it was the same horse Sam had took to find Dean.

"That's Prince Samuel's horse!" One citizen gasped.

"But where's the Prince?" Another person asked aloud.

Ruby looks up at the far view of the North Mountain. That's when she realizes that Dean may have something to do with this. "Sam is in trouble!" She announces. "I need volunteers to come with me to find him!"

Eight or nine guards volunteered to joined Ruby on her rescue mission. "I volunteer two men, my lady!" Crowley shouts. Then, he quietly says to his bodyguards. "When you encounter King Dean, you are to put an end to this winter."


	8. Stay Away and You'll Be Safe From Me

With Castiel as their new guide, it couldn't have been more exciting. All three of them were enjoying the snow angel's kindness and innocence. Although Cas kept calling her Impala, Emily was still happy to know him.

After a few more hours, they reached the main part of the North Mountain. It was huge wall of pure rock and dirt covered in a blanket of ice.

"It's too steep." Emily says. "I only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains."

Since he wanted to prove Emily wrong, Sam grabs onto one of the edges of the mountain and pulls himself up. He carefully lifts up his leg and places his foot on another edge. "Who says I couldn't?" Sam panted as he supports his body.

Both Emily and Impala look at him as he attempts to climb the mountain. "What are you doing?" Emily asks him.

"I'm going…to see my brother." Sam says breathlessly. "The air's a bit thin."

Emily walks closer to the mountain and gazes up at the Prince. "Sam, you're gonna get hurt." She warns him. "How do you know if your brother even wants to see you? People in the mountain do wanna be alone."

The Prince keeps climbing until he was about ten feet off the ground. "No one wants to be alone except you maybe."

"I'm not alone." Emily reminds him. " I have friends."

"The love experts?" He asks. Suddenly, Sam lifts his foot and looses his balance. He finds himself falling right on top of Emily.

Both friends collapses to the snow ground. Emily was crushed by Sam's weight over her top. "Ugh," she groans. "Sam, are you o—what the hell are you doing?!"

The Ice Harvester finds the Prince of Arendelle's face collided into her cleavage. Once Sam lifts his face up, he realizes what was occurring. "Oh, my god! Emily, I'm sorry! I-I was trying to—"

"Just get off me!" She barks at him. Sam quickly stands up and help Emily up as well.

That's when Cas came from the side of the cliff and said, "Hey, guys, I found this icy staircase that leads to the top of the mountain. Maybe we can go that way."

As they started walking, Emily couldn't help but snorted, "If you want a taste of my girls, you can at least take me on a date. God, you've never dated anyone, have you?"

Sam frowns. "How the hell can you tell?" He asked.

"You proposed to a woman you've just met. My friend, you work pretty fast." She comments.

The group walks up the slanted icy staircase leading up to the top of the mountain. At last, they reached the beautiful ice castle created by Dean. "Oh, my god!" Emily gasped. "I might cry."

"Go ahead," Sam told her. "I won't judge."

Sam walked up the frozen bridge leading to the castle with Cas following him. Impala, who was a bit too flabbergasted, tries to walk up the bridge but kept slipping.

"Okay, girl." Emily grabbed onto her pet and helped her down. "You better stay down here."

Once Emily, Sam, and Castiel were off the bridge, they stood at the front door speechless. Sam hesitantly held up his fist from the door.

"Just knock," Cas murmurs. "Why isn't he knocking? Does he know how to knock?"

Finally, Prince Samuel knocks his knuckles on the ice gates. Unexpectedly, they open confusing the young prince. "Oh, it opened? That's a first." Before he could go in, Sam turns back to his friend. "You should probably wait here, Em."

Shocked by his command, Emily complains, "Come on, Sam! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!"

"Bye, Impala," Cas says as he steps towards Sam.

Then, the Prince stops him and says, "You too, Cas. Just give me a minute."

Sam walks in and his eyes search all over the room for any sign of life. All he could see was the colorless ice palace. The one thing that bothered him was why his brother kept this secret from him. According to Sam, there was no dangerous here at all.

"Sam?" A voice said his name.

The Prince of Arendelle looks up to find his brother at the top of the staircase. For some reason, Dean looked different. Perhaps it was his change of wardrobe or his skin was slightly more pale than before.

"Whoa, Dean," Sam comments. "You look so different. And this place is so…wow."

Dean chuckles, "Thanks, Sam. I never knew what I was capable of. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you home. Dean, this is great and all, but Arendelle needs you." Sam tells him.

The king's smile dies once Sam said that. "You should probably go, Sam. You belong in Arendelle."

"So do you." He replies.

"No, I don't. I belong here where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

Sam couldn't help but say, "Yeah, about that—"

"Cas, don't bother them!" Emily hisses too loud.

She ran after Castiel as he skips into the palace interrupting the two brothers. "He told me to wait a minute," Cas reminds her. "I counted to sixty, Emily!"

The familiar snow angel brings back memories for Dean. "Castiel?" He said.

The snow angel stops and gazes at Dean for a moment. "Remember me, Dean?" Cas asked the king. "When you were a child, you and Sam always built me during winter. You created me."

Still confused by his reanimation, Dean asks him, "And you're alive?"

Instead of Cas answering, Sam cuts him off. "Dean, he was part of our past. We used to be best friends. We can be like that again."

 _Again_ , he thought. Dean barely had control over his ice powers. With all the freedom and peace he now has, Dean forgot about the responsibilities in Arendelle. The only thing he thought about was protecting his little brother from himself. "No, we can't," Dean regretfully says. "Goodbye, Sam."

Sam felt a crack in his heart. "Dean, it's okay. We're gonna be alright. I won't leave without you."

"I'm just trying to protect you." Dean warns him.

Sam: _You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!  
Please don't shut me out again.  
Please don't slam the door.  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore_

Dean walks up the stairs hoping that Sam would leave, but he wouldn't. His little brother follows him up the stairs trying to convince him to come home.

' _Cause for the first time in forever,_  
 _I finally understand._  
 _For the first time in forever,_  
 _We can fix this hand in hand._  
 _We can head down this mountain together!_  
 _You don't have to live in fear..._  
 _Cause for the first time in forever_  
 _I will be right here._

They were in Dean's room and Sam stands at the door with his brother's back facing them. Unknown to them, Emily and Castiel are also following and watching the conflict between the siblings.

Dean: Sam,  
 _Please go back home._  
 _Your life awaits._  
 _Go enjoy the sun —_  
 _And open up the gates._

Sam: Yeah, but —

Dean: I know!  
 _You mean well, but leave me be._  
 _Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!_  
 _Just stay away and you'll be safe from me._

It came to Sam's attention that his brother is unaware of the eternal winter. Maybe it was time to tell him the truth.

Sam: _Actually we're not._

Dean: _What do you mean you're not?_

Sam: _I get the feeling you don't know..._

Dean: _What do I not know?_

Sam: _Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep...  
_ _Snow._

Dean: What?

Sam: You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere.

Dean: Everywhere?

Sam: It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!

Dean: No, I can't.  
I — I don't know how!

One snowflake falls from the ceiling. Cas and Emily witness a bunch of snowflakes falling from the ceiling like it was the sky.

Sam: Sure you can! I know you can!  
 _`Cause for the first time in forever,_  
Dean: _Oh_  
 _I'm such a fool!_  
 _I can't be free!_

More and more snow falls down and the wind grows stronger. Due to Dean's emotions, his powers were creating a snow storm inside the room.

Sam: _You don't have to be afraid..._  
Dean: _No escape from the storm inside of me!_

Sam: _We can work this out together!_  
Dean: _I can't control the curse!_

Sam: _We'll reverse the storm you've made!_  
Dean: _Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!_

Sam: _Don't panic!_  
Dean: _There's so much fear!_

Sam: _We'll make the sun shine bright!_  
Dean: _You're not safe here!_

At this point, Dean was desperate. No matter what he said, Sam just wouldn't listen to him. What does it take to make Sam realize that he was dangerous? Dean's uncontrollable powers were already making a storm. What else could his abilities do?

Sam: _We can face this thing together!_  
Dean: _No!_

Sam: _We can change this winter weather!_  
Dean: _I..._

Sam: _And everything will be all right..._  
Dean: _I CAN'T!_

Finally, the storm came to a stop. Dean thrashes his arms into the air causing the ice in the air to blast throughout the room.

Before it could hit them, Emily quickly shields herself and Castiel with her cloak. Unfortunately, Sam was out in the open and unprotected. One of the icy strikes hit him making Sam fall back.

When everything calms down, Sam lifts himself up but collapses. A sudden sensation of coldness spread through Sam's chest. His chest felt like it was freezing to below zero.

The king turns back to find his little brother on his knees. Dean's heart drops into his stomach once he saw Sam.

Emily removes her cloak from Cas and herself. The first thing she saw was Sam on the floor. "Sam!" She exclaims and runs toward him along with Cas. Both of them run to the prince's side and try to help him up. "Are you alright, Sam?"

"Emily, he's freezing cold," Castiel tells her.

For a moment, Emily gazes at Dean, the king of Arendelle in the flesh. He was shaken with fear looking at his palms that were the main entrance of his ice abilities. "What have I done?" He says under his breath.

Sam stands up with the help of Castiel and Emily. He looks at his brother. "It was an accident," he says.

"You see, Sam?" Dean turns around with his eyes filled with fear. "This is exactly why I kept this from you. I hurt you once when we were kids. That's why you have that white piece of hair. I break everything I touch."


	9. I Need My Brother

Sam shook his head. "You just lost control, Dean. I'm okay. I am!" He tries to calm his brother down.

The King admits to him, "I did this to you when we were little."

His words made Sam's heart skip a beat. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

As Dean stepped closer to them, Emily places her hand on Castiel and stays close to Sam. "Sam, when we were little, I made the ballroom snow. You were jumping on the snow hills I was making. You kept jumping and jumping. I couldn't keep up. That's when I accidentally struck you. You fell and you were unconscious. Also, that piece of your hair turned white because of me. Mom and Dad took you to the Mystical Woods where the trolls lived. The troll healed you and erased your memories of magic. It was only to protect you."

It suddenly made sense to Sam. All the pieces started to fit in the puzzle. Everything began coming back to you. The memories of Dean's magic from their childhood appeared in his mind again. "I-I remember now." Sam mumbled. "Dean, how come you can't control it?"

"My emotions," the king reveals to them. "It's all controlled by emotions. When I'm sad or mad, it's too hard to control. I didn't mean to shut you out, Sam, but your life is my top priority. You need to leave now."

The walls of Dean's room began to close in on them only noticed by Emily and Cas. "No, I know we can figure this out, Dean. You are needed back in arendelle."

"Nobody needs me, Sam," Dean breathes.

"I need you! For the past twelve years, I need my brother and my best friend. This is the moment when I need you the most. You shut me out when I needed you. Mom and Dad are gone, and I couldn't take it. Where were you, Dean?! Hiding in your room when I wanted to see you! I just wanted my brother because you were all I have left! Now I still want my brother! We can fix this!"

Finally, Dean snaps at him, "How, Sam?! What power do you have that's gonna stop this winter?! That's gonna stop me!" At that moment, Sam couldn't answer him. "Exactly what I thought."

Sharp edges began to form out of the walls. Emily grips onto Sam's hand and mumbles, "Sam, we should go."

He pulls away from her. "No, I'm not leaving without you, Dean!"

"Yes, you are." The king had no other choice. Dean created a white mist that grew. Eventually it disappeared and the shadow of a snowman emerges from the fog.

It was growing. Now it was big. Too big.

The giant snow monster hovers over Sam, Emily, and Cas. Instead of attacking them, it grabs Castiel and picks up Emily and Sam with its ginormous claws. He stomps out of the castle and stops outside. Prince Samuel struggled to escape the hand of the creature and barks at him, "Put us down!"

"Go away!" The snow monster groans. He tosses Sam and Emily at the bridge making them slide down towards Impala. Then, he throws Cas directly at them causing him to fall into pieces.

Seeing Cas trying to put himself back together, Sam stands up and prepares to throw a snowball. He yells at the monster, "It is not nice to throw people!"

Before the Prince could throw it, Emily holds him back. "Sam, cut it out," she hisses at him. "Just let the snowman be!"

Sam finally stops struggling and calmly says, "Okay, okay, I'm good." When they were going to walk away, Sam turns back and throws the snowball at him.

"Seriously?!" Emily shrieks. "Now you pissed him off!"

The snowball hits him, but it didn't really hurt the monster. Even though it didn't injured him, it manages to anger him.

All four of them began running for their lives. The snow monster was chasing them down the mountain with each of his stomps making pounds of snow sliding down the hill.

While escaping the enormous monster, Emily trips over a rock and falls. With the Avalanche a hundred yards away, Sam quickly yanks her back on her feet and drags her with him.

They both ran to Impala and hops on top of the animal. Castiel jumps on with them as well. Impala runs as fast as she could, but the snow monster slams his fists to the ground and hollers, "DON'T COME BACK!"

His large hands cause the snow the fall down more creating the climax of the Avalanche. Impala kept the pace, but tries to slow down once she notices that she was heading towards a cliff.

It was too late.

The group plummeted off the cliff and straight down to the bottom, which was a two-hundred foot drop. Most of the snow fell along with them. Once they hit the ground, it was like falling on a pillow.

Emily pops her head out of the snow and searches for her friends. The first person to pop their head out was Sam. Castiel appears next to Sam and exclaims, "That was fun! Can we do that again?!"

Prince Samuel wiggles the snow off of him and stands up. He turns to find Emily struggles to get out since she was too deep in the snow. He puts his hands under Emily's armpits and lifts her out of the ground like she was a child. Then, Sam places her back in her feet.

"Thanks, Sam," she said as she wipes the snow off her. "Ouch!" Emily caresses her head.

Worried about her, Sam asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just my head. I got a thick skull."

Cas looks up at them and awkwardly says, "I don't have a skull…or bones." Impala comes up to the snow angel. "Hey, Impala, how's my little cute reindeer?" He coos to her.

With him treating her pet like a baby, Emily tells him, "Don't talk to her like that." She turns to the Prince. "So…now what?"

The question chimes like a loud bell in Sam's head. Everything is in jeopardy at this point. He is now in charge of Arendelle and it's snowing everywhere because of his brother's powers. "Now what?" He repeated. "I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this! Your ice business will be—"

Emily quickly cuts him off. "Hey, Sam, don't worry about my ice business. Worry about your hair!"

Her reaction confuses the young prince. "My hair? What are you talking about? You should see your hair!"

At first, Emily notices her thick dark brown hair covered in snowflakes. She shakes it off and says to Sam, "Not my hair! Sam, your hair is turning white!"

"It's always been like this—What the hell?" Sam looked at his white strand in his hair, but is stunned by another piece of his hair dying into a white color.

A clue from Dean made Emily realize the origin of the white strand. "Dean," she says. "Dean said that that white piece was because he struck you when you were little. He struck you again."

Struck him? Sam wondered why his own brother would do that. "I can't believe it," he whispers. "How could he?"

"You need help, Sam. Come on." She leads the way towards the right of the woods.

Castiel asks, "Where are we going?"

"To see my friends," she answers.

Then, Sam remembers what she meant by friends. "The love experts? How do you know that they can fix it?"

"I've seen them do it before." Emily tells them.

* * *

The sun goes down and the snow keeps falling. King Dean anxiously paces back and forth in his room. He struck Sam—his own brother—with his magic. How could he do that?

"Get it together," he says to himself. Dean couldn't think of anything to make him feel better.

Now that his brother was gone, he has no one left. No friends, no family, no love. All Dean had was himself and his magic. "Control it!" He yells at himself.

Everything was in ruins for the land of Arendelle. Dean knows that he has froze the whole town. But he doesn't know how to unfreeze it. No matter what Dean did he just couldn't control his ice powers.

"Don't feel!" Dean screams to the top of his lungs. "Don't feel! DON'T FEEL!"

All of a sudden, the walls of his room grew sharp edges aiming directly at him. Dean gazes at his reflection in the ice wall. He was finally who he was and that made him feel better, but something was missing. He was glad to have his freedom and powers, but he wasn't entirely happy.

It was like Dean needed someone with him.


	10. Fixer Upper

The group travels to the Mystical Woods until the sun goes down. Cas lays on top of Impala and looks up at the beautiful night sky. "Look, Impala." He tells her. "The sky's awake!"

Impala looks up and makes a little noise as she gazes at the stars. Behind them was Sam and Emily. Due to Dean's powers, Sam's body temperature was dropping every hour. He simply shrugs it off and keeps walking.

"So your friends are love experts," Sam asks the Ice Harvester.

Emily answers him, "They're not really friends. They're actually my family. You're not homophobic, are you?"

The question made Sam stop and look at Emily. "What?" He says. Even though Emily was very manly, she doesn't seem to be attracted to women.

"It's just that my moms are very caring and loving parents," Emily explains to him. "I don't want you to judge us."

Sam sighs in relief. "Oh, you have two moms? That doesn't bother me at all."

"Yeah, it was just me and Impala. These two ladies, Charlie and Dorothy took us in and made us part of their family. There's also Jo, Kevin, Lisa, Garth, Becky, Chuck, and Claire. Actually, there's a lot of them." Emily continues to ramble on about her adoptive family. "I gotta warn you, Sam. They can be very annoying. Also, loud—very loud. They're also stubborn, curious, touchy—"

The Prince cuts her off. "Em, they sound wonderful. I can't wait to meet them."

"Really? Okay!" She walks further ahead to Impala and Cas jumps off of her. Both of them waited as Impala and Emily walked up to a center that was surrounded by large rocks. "Meet my family! Kevin, how you been? I see you got the goatee like Garth! Lisa, you got even prettier! I seriously gotta know your secret."

Sam and Cas stood there in awkwardness. To them, they were watching Emily talk to lifeless rocks like she was a child and it was her own imagination. "They're…rocks?" Sam mumbled.

"She's crazy," Castiel whispers to him. "I'll distract them while you run for it. Hi, Impala's family! It's nice to meet you. Because I love you, Sam. I insist you run. I understand that you're love experts! Why aren't you running, Sam?"

As Emily and Impala kept talking to the rocks, Sam interrupts them, "Okay, I'm gonna go."

Before Sam could take off, the rocks began rolling towards them. It freaked Sam out, but Cas was happily chasing them.

Finally, the rocks transform into little troll people with stone skin and grass clothes. "Emily's home!" One of them shouts.

All of the trolls began cheering with glee as their beloved Emily has returned home. "Emily?" Cas realizes her true name.

Her moms, Dorothy and Charlie were the first ones to come up to her. "Let me looks at you," Charlie says. "My precious little girl is as beautiful as ever!"

"Take off your clothes," Dorothy commanded. "I'll wash them!"

"No, Momma, I'm gonna keep my clothes on!" Emily tells her adoptive mother. "Look it's great to see all of you, but where is Bobby?"

One of the little troll children answer, "He's napping. I earned a fire crystal."

"I grew a mushroom," said Claire.

"I passed a kidney stone," groaned an older troll.

A little troll named Ben hops into Emily's arms. "Emily, pick me up!"

"You're getting big, Benny!" Emily exclaims as Claire leaps onto her back.

Prince Samuel soon realizes what kind of creatures they were. "Trolls?" He says aloud. "Emily, you could've told me that they were trolls!"

Suddenly, all of the troll family turns to look at Sam. After a moment passed, Dorothy exclaims, "Oh, she's brought a boy home!"

Without warning, the trolls began dragging Sam through the large crowd and pushes him towards Emily. Most of them talk as they look at him.

"Is that a real boy?" One of them asked.

"He is so handsome!" Another one shouts.

"He's tall!" Claire comments. Both her and Ben jump out of Emily's hands as Sam reached her.

Scared by their sudden happiness, Sam leans over and asks Emily, "What are they doing?"

"I learn to just roll with it." Emily answers.

First, Charlie inspects him by checking all of his facial features. "Bright eyes, clean nose, and wide smile. Yes, Dorothy, this young man will be perfect for our Emily. So let me ask. You asked her on a date, right? Better not be trying to get her to second base now. Booty's gonna wait until the fourth date!"

Emily slams her palm onto her forehead. "Mom, stop!" She's complains. "It's not like that! Momma!"

In order to make her life partner stop, Dorothy interrupts, "Charlie, stop scaring the poor boy. What is your name, dear?"

"Sam," he introduces himself. "Prince Samuel of Arendelle."

"Prince?!" She shrieks. "Oh, Emily, you've hit the jackpot. I hope you're tough enough to take care of our daughter! Welcome to the Stone Family, Sam! We are so thrilled to meet your boyfriend, Emily."

Sam tries to correct them. "Oh, no, we're not together. That's not it."

Charlie: What's the issue, dear?  
Why are you holding back from such a woman?  
 _Is it the clumsy way she walks?_

 _ **Emily:** What?  
_  
Garth: _Or the squeaky way she talks?_

Jo: _Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped_  
 _Weirdness on her feet?_

Kevin: _And though we know she washes_  
 _Well - she always ends up sort of smelly._

Dorothy: _But you'll never meet a girl who's really_

Dorothy and Charlie: _Tough but very_ _sweet!_  
 _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
 _So she's got a few flaws._

Chuck: _Like her peculiar brain dear,_

Becky: This _thing with the reindeer._

Both: _That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

Small Group of Trolls: _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
 _but this we're certain of_  
 _You can fix this fixer-upper_  
 _Up with a little bit of love!_

Emily: Can we please just  
Stop talking about this?  
We've got a real, actual problem here.

Charlie: I'll say! So tell me, dear  
 _Is it the way that she runs scared?_

Kevin: _Or that she's socially impaired?_

Claire: _Or that she only likes to tinkle in the woods_

Sam: I did not need to know that...

Jo: _Are you holding back your_  
 _Affection due to her chronic ear infection?_

Female Trolls: _Or the way she covers  
_ _Up that she's the honest goods?_

All Trolls: Sh _e's just a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
 _She's got a couple of bugs_  
 _Her isolation is confirmation_  
 _Of her desperation for healing hugs_  
 _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
 _But we know what to do_  
 _The way to fix up this fixer-upper_  
 _Is to fix her up with you!_

Emily: ENOUGH! He is engaged  
to someone else, okay?!

Jo: _So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

Becky: _That's a minor thing._

**Lisa** : _His quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement._

Claire: _And by the way I don't see no ring!_

Female Trolls: _So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
 _His brain's a bit betwixt._  
 _Get the fiancé out of the way and_  
 _The whole thing will be fixed._

Charlie: _We're not sayin' you can change her,_  
 _'Cause people don't really change._  
 _We're only saying that love's a force_  
 _That's powerful and strange._  
 _People make bad choices if they're mad,_  
 _Or scared, or stressed._  
 _Throw a little love their way._

Female Trolls: _Throw a little love their way._

Bulda and Female Trolls: _And you'll bring out their best._

All of the trolls began to dress them both in branch crowns and capes. Sam was actually surprised on how bright and pretty Emily looked with her hair out of her face.

All Trolls: _True love brings out their best!_  
 _Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
 _That's what it's all about!_

Cliff: _Father!_

Female Troll 3: _Sister!_

Male Troll 6: _Brother!_

All Trolls: _We need each other to raise_  
 _Us up and round us out._  
 _Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
 _But when push comes to shove._

Castiel:  
 _The only fixer-upper fixer_  
 _That can fix up a fixer-upper is_

Trolls:  
 _True! true!_  
 _True, true, true!_  
 _Love (True love)_  
 _Love, love, love, love, love_  
 _Love! (True love!)_

True...

Troll Priest: Do you, Emily, take Samuel to be your troll-fully wedded—

Sam: Wait, what!?

Troll Priest: You're getting married!

Trolls: _Love!_

All of a sudden, Sam collapses into Emily's arms. Another part of his hair turned white. Emily felt his skin was freezing to death. "He's as cold as ice!" Emily gasps.

Her mother, Dorothy grabs one of the blankets and puts it on the Prince's shoulders. "Wrap this around, sweetheart," she tells him.

Sam smiles at her. "Thank you," he coughs.

The eldest troll, Bobby rolls over to them. "There is some strange magic," he says.

"Bobby, help him!" She begs the troll.

Bobby takes Sam's hands into his palms and searches for the problem. "Sam, there is ice in your heart put there by your brother. If not removed, it will turn into solid ice."

Worried about Sam, Emily says, "You can remove it, Bobby. I know you can! Just save him!"

"I'm sorry, Emily, but I can't. If it was his head, that would be easy. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

 _An act of true love_ , Sam thought. The answer that popped into his head was Ruby. "You mean like a true love's kiss?" He weakly asks him.

"Precisely yes." Bobby answers him.

Emily looks up at him and tells him, "Sam, we need to get you to Ruby. Impala!" Once the reindeer stop to them, Emily hops on with Sam behind her locking his arms around her waist. "Come on, Cas!"

The snow angel jumps on the back of Impala and hollers, "I'm coming! Let's go kiss Ruby! Who is this Ruby?" He quickly added.


	11. Don't Be the Monster They Fear You Are

After a day of traveling through the woods, Princess Ruby and her team reach their destination. Most of the volunteers gasp in amazement once they saw King Dean's palace of ice.

During that, Dean is in his room praying to his parents in heaven. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry about what I did to Sammy. I never wanted to hurt him. He just wouldn't listen to me. It just came out and…it's hard. Sam needed me all these years. And what do I do? Ignore him and left him alone. Why did I do that? It wasn't fair for me or him. I'm just sorry." He burst into tears as his ice walls create more sharp edges.

Outside of the castle, Ruby turns to the guards and shouts, "We are here to find Sam! No harm is to come to King!" Unlike the rest of the volunteers, Crowley's guards had other plans to stop this winter.

Princess Ruby hops off of her horse and steps toward the frozen bridge. Unexpectedly, the snow monster appears and bawls at them. The two henchmen working for Crowley shot arrows from their crossbows at the monster. The arrows shot him by to him it was just like a splinter in a finger. Snow Monster slams his fist at them making them fall.

Most of the volunteers began swatting their swords at the ferocious creature. As the henchmen get back up, they make a mad dash over the bridge and into the ice palace.

"Careful!" One of them warns the other. "He's dangerous!"

Their footsteps were heard by Dean, who gazes at the door. At that moment, they burst through the doors holding their crossbows at the King. Dean stands up and carefully holds his arms up at them. "Leave me alone!" He yells at them. "Get away from me!"

Before they knew it, one of the henchmen releases an arrow at the king. The only thing Dean could do was shield himself with his arms. Instead of the arrow stabbing him, it was stopped by a ice bolder he created in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile, the snow monsters was still guarding the palace. He swung his claws at them and growls in anger.

Ruby takes out her sword and slices the monster's leg. In attempt to escape, she runs up the frozen bridge. The snow beast totters back as he looses his leg. He falls back into the abyss under the bridge. One of his claws hit the side of the bridge causing Ruby to slip off. Luckily, she grabs onto the edge. The guards sprint to the princess's side and help her back on.

Back in the castle, the two henchmen surrounded the King of Arendelle holding their weapons steadily. Dean didn't want to have to do this, but he had to protect himself.

"Stay away from me!" Dean cries out.

The King creates a large chunk of ice holding the guard against the wall. One of the sharp edges was pointing directly at his face.

Then, he releases a short light from his palms at the tall guard and knocks his crossbow out of his hands. Dean makes a large ice chunk sliding toward the henchman. The ice chunk pushes the guard to the balcony and towards the edge.

At that moment, Ruby and the rest of the volunteers got to the room and witness the fight. Some of them were startled by what King Dean was doing to these men. To them, he was trying to kill them.

Before anything else could happen, Princess Ruby calls out, "King Dean, don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Dean turns back to his future sister-in-law. Her words made his heart dropped into his stomach. The King stops what he's doing and breathes in panic.

He was becoming a monster. How could Dean turn into something like that? That's the one thing he fear more than hurting his brother. No, this can't be happening.

The guard against the wall help his weapon up and aimed at Dean. Ruby caught the view of the henchman and ran to him. She pushes up his arm once he releases the arrow.

Dean looks up at his ice chandelier where the arrow was heading to. The arrow hits the top of it and the chandelier falls.

It was too late. King Dean runs out of the way as fast as he could. Once the chandelier shatters into pieces, Dean slips on the icy floor and falls unconscious.

After the decoration was completely destroyed, Ruby lets go of the guard. "Get him out," she commands the guard.

The other henchman from the balcony gets back in the room. Ruby stomps towards him and growls at him, "I told you not to harm King Dean! Do you know speak English?! You could've got somebody hurt!"

"We were trying to protect the people of Arendelle from destruction," he told her.

"And you think killing their King was the way to save them?" She turns back to the guards. "Let's bring him back to Arendelle."

One of them guards informs her, "Your highness, Prince Samuel is nowhere to be found."

Ruby stands there in silence and clears her throat. "He must not be here then. Sam must be back at the castle. Let's go."

The whole search team returns to Arendelle with the King knocked out cold. All of the citizens were disturbed to find Dean back home. Ruby requested that they lock him up in one of the prisons.

After a few hours passed, Dean finally woke up with a sharp pain in his head. He was lying on a small, flat bed covered in a brown blanket. The King looks around the dark cold room. It came to his mind that it was one of the cells in his kingdom. Dean attempts to walk to the door, but a strong force stops him. He finds his hands covered in metal chains attached to the floor.

Suddenly, the door opens. It was Princess Ruby gripping her cloak tighter around her chest.

"Why did you bring me here?" Dean demanded.

"I couldn't just let them kill you," she tells him.

Dean sits back down on the bed. "I'm a danger to Arendelle." Something was bothering Dean. How come Ruby was visiting him instead of his brother? "Get Sam." He commanded.

The Princess of the Southern Isles sighs in sadness. "Sam hasn't returned. We were looking for him. Do you know where he is?"

"He came to my castle," he explains. "I told him to leave and he did. I don't know where my brother is. Are you sure you looking for him? Because those two guards weren't exactly searching for him."

Ruby corrects him. "They were henchmen of Crowley. I made sure they were getting what they deserved. Dean's if you would just stop this winter and bring back summer, I'm sure everybody will stop being afraid of you."

 _Stop this winter,_ Dean thought. He created this winter, but he couldn't thaw it. "Don't you see?" The king's voice broke. "I can't! You have to tell them to let me go."

Seeing the fear in his eyes, Ruby says, "I'll do what I can." She walks out of there and closes the door behind her.

Dean looks outside the window and gazes horrified at his land covered in snow. The one thing that shocked him the most was the frozen water trapping the ships of the guests. "What have I done?" He says to himself.

While Dean was locked up in the castle's prison, Emily, Sam, Impala, and Cas were in the outskirts of Arendelle. Cas was sliding on his stomach like a penguin next to them. Both Sam and Emily were on Impala racing back to the palace of Arendelle. The Prince was growing more weak and his hair was now covered in white highlights.

Cas slides on a hill and heads into the town. "I'll meet you guys at the castle!" He hollers.

"Stay out of sight, Cas!" Emily shouts back to the snow angel.

Unknown to them, Castiel didn't do what they say. He says to a woman, "Hello!"

"Ahh!" She screams. "It's alive!"

Impala runs faster to the castle as Sam is no longer able to hold himself up and leans against Emily. "Sam, stay with me!" She pleads. "Just keep breathing!"

"I will," he wheezes. Sam grips his hands tighter around Emily's waist. At the heat of the moment, the ice harvester places her hand on Sam's shivery hands. "I wish Dean was here."

"Sam, when you're better, we will go back to find him again," she vows to the Prince. "Right now, we need to get you home."

One of the guards at the top of gates noticed the Prince on coming to the front. He shouts, "It's Prince Samuel!"

Finally, Impala comes to a standstill at the large gates. Emily gets off of her pet and helps Sam down. Weak and powerless, Sam is unable to walk right, but he was too heavy for Emily to hold. "Impala, help me," she asks. "He's too heavy."

The reindeer puts her head under the prince's underarm and helps her master. Emily wraps Sam's other hand over his shoulders and guides him to the gates.

"Are…Are you gonna be okay?" He exhales.

Emily caresses his cold cheek with her warm palm. "Hey, don't worry about me," she tells him. "You're going to be alright."

Suddenly, the gates open. It was two of the servants, Anna and Gabriel. "Sam, you had us worried sick," Anna tells him.

"My lord," Gabriel says. Emily gives him to the servants and they check him.

"Keep him warm and don't let him outside," Emily commanded. "Find Princess Ruby immediately."

"We will." Gabriel said. "Thank you."

Both Gabriel and Anna help Sam into the castle with the gates closing on Emily and Impala. The ice harvester shouts, "Make sure he's safe."

When the gates closed, the last thing she saw was Sam looking at her more worried about her than himself. Emily touches the gate with her hand and mumbles, "Save him, Ruby."

Soon Emily realized that after all this time, she wanted to be the one who saves Sam.


	12. True Intentions

In one of the rooms, Ruby was discussing plans with the dukes and kings of other places. "I'm going back to find Sam," she tells them.

"You cannot risk going out there again," the king of Spain warns her.

She turns back to them and says, "If anything happens to him—"

Ruby was cut off by Crowley. "If anything happens to the Prince, you are all Arendelle has left," he reminds her.

Before they knew it, the doors opened. Gabriel and Anna had Prince Samuel in their arms as he grows more weak. "Princess Ruby," Anna calls her name.

The princess finds her fiancée dying in front of her. "Sam!" She gasped in horror.

"Ruby, you have to kiss me now!" He begs her.

The kings and Dukes walk out the door with the servants following them. Ruby lays Sam down on the couch and looks at him. "What happened out there?" She asks him.

"Dean struck me with his powers," he explains to the her.

Confused by this, Ruby reminds him, "You told me that your brother would never hurt you."

"I was wrong," Sam breathes in agony. "Only an act of true love can save me."

"A true love's kiss," Ruby said. She caresses her fiancée's pale face and smiles.

Throughout the entire journey, Sam hasn't really shared a kiss with Ruby. This was the moment he's been waiting for. Prince Samuel closes his eyes as Ruby leans toward him. He was ready for a kiss, his first kiss.

When he though it was going to happen, it didn't.

Princess Ruby of the Southern Isles opens her eyes and gazes at Sam still waiting to kiss her. She grins and sighs, "Oh, Sammy, if only there was somebody out there who love you."

Those words hit Sam like a stake to the heart. He opens his eyes and finds Ruby getting up. She walks over to the window and closes the curtains. "Y-You said that…you did," he shakily says.

Ruby turns around and smirks, "Are you kidding me, Sam? I was fourteenth in line in my own kingdom. I didn't stand a chance against any of my sisters who are all just goody little two shoes.

She licks her fingers and pinches the flame on the candle. "Of course Dean was preferable, but no one was getting anywhere with him. Then, there was you, Sammy." Ruby gets the pot of water pours it on the fireplace.

"No, Ruby." Sam reaches out and falls on the floor in pain. With no heat in the room, Sam's body grew more cold.

Ruby continues to ramble on about her plan. "Poor boy you are. I chose you and pretend to like you. You were so desperate and pathetic. I thought I would have to put up with you for six months or so, but then you freakin' propose to me. I mean seriously! Who proposes to someone they just met that day?" She mocks him. "I was going to stage a little accident for your brother, but he doomed himself and you were dumb enough to go after him. All that's left is to kill Dean and end this winter."

When Sam was able to lift his upper body up, he panted, "You are no match for Dean."

As she cackles in delight, Ruby kneels down and scoffs, "No, honey, you're no match for Dean. I know his true weakness and that's you, Sam." Ruby stands up and walks towards the door.

"You won't get away with this," he breathes.

"Love is an open door," she smirks. "But then you slam it shut and lock it." Ruby closes the door behind her and locks it.

At that moment, Sam's hair became as white as winter snow. His body temperature was nearly below zero.

There was no true love with Ruby. Sam was just desperate for any princess to notice him. Why didn't he listen to his brother? Why did he trust that woman? Why did he propose to her? Sam couldn't believe that this was happening. How could he even fall for this? Ruby never even loved him and he came back home just to die.

He laid the floor freezing to death. "Help," Sam said breathlessly.

In another room, the Dukes and kings were sitting down. Anna and Gabriel were with them as well. They were trying to warm up as it gets colder and colder.

"It's getting colder by the minute," Crowley hisses. "If we don't do something now, we will all freeze to death."

Suddenly, the door opens. Ruby droops her body and opens her eyes long enough to make them water so it will look like she was in tears. "Sam is dead," she fakes a whimper.

"What happened to him?" Crowley asks a she pulls up a chair for her.

The princess sits down and says in a broken voice, "He was killed by King Dean. He froze to death and…it was just so horrible! As least we got to say our marriage vows."

Crowley clears his throat. "King Dean is a monster and we are all in grave danger. Ruby, what shall we do?"

That question was the perfect problem for Ruby's perfect solution. "With a heavy heart…I sentenced King Dean…to execution."

Both Anna and Gabriel gasp in horror. "Execution?!" Gabriel says aloud. "No, not in this kingdom!"

All of the rulers and the princess look at the servants. "Please try to understand—" Ruby attempts to explain.

Anna was the first to cut her off. "Understand? You are not executing anyone on these premises! Listen Dean is our king and you are not to execute our king."

"You mean the monster who murdered my fiancée!" Ruby snaps at them.

"How dare you call our king a monster?" Gabriel stands up for themselves. "You are nothing to Arendelle! Dean is our king and he commands us. King John and Queen Mary left them in our care as our surrogate children, and you will not do this."

After a moment of silence, Ruby wipes her tears and stands up. "I'm in charge now. I will avenge Sam if it's the last thing I do. Guards, prepare the prisoner for his execution."

"No!" Anna cries out.

As Ruby walks towards the door, Gabriel attempts to stop her. But he is held back by the kings in the room. "You stay away from our son!" He screams as he struggles to escape them. "Dean! No, Dean, no!"

On the outskirts of Arendelle, Emily and Impala walked in sorrow. Emily was the most upset about the whole situation. She never thought that she would be like this after leaving Sam. It was like half of heart was frozen in solid.

Impala notices the look on Emily's face every time she turned back to stare at Arendelle. Finally, the reindeer jumps in front of her owner and growls. "Whoa, girl," Emily says startled by her pet. "What's wrong with you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Impala says through her reindeer noises which Emily could only understand.

"What?" She demanded.

The reindeer lifts Emily up by her antlers and attempts to carry her. Emily struggles to get out until Impala puts her down. "No, Impala!" She snaps at the animal. "We are not going back!"

"Why?"

"He's with his true love!" Emily regretfully says. "Maybe I do like Sam. I don't know! He's really brave and tall and sweet. Impala, he's so genuine and smart. Sam really cares about others more than himself. I mean…he freakin' went after his brother with ice powers and I was so scared of Dean that I almost peed. But who am I kidding? He's a Prince and I'm an ice harvester. We don't live happily ever after."

Then, it pops into her mind. She kept telling Sam that Ruby wasn't exactly true love. "Impala, what if it won't work with Ruby? I told him that it didn't sound like true love. Sam might die."

All of a sudden, a strong, cold wind blew against Emily's back. She turns around to find a large cloud hovering over Arendelle.

The only thing that came to her mind was… "Sam!" She gasps. Emily begins to run towards the land of Arendelle. Impala follows her and gets her up on her back.


	13. Yes, I Wanna Build A Snowman

While still trapped in the prison cell, Dean struggles to break his chains. The walls of the cell began to freeze into ice along with the door.

Ruby and the guards try to open it, but are unable to. "Put your backs into it, men!" The princess commanded. "Careful! He's dangerous!"

Their voices from the outside startles Dean and he freezes his chains. Once they were done, the king smashes them against the wall causing the chains to shatter into pieces.

In order to escape, Dean lifts his leg up and kicks the frozen wall. A crack begins to form into a spiderweb and falls into pieces. King Dean quickly runs as the guards break down the door.

Princess Ruby clenches her teeth tightly as she caught a glimpse of the king running through the snow storm. "We're gonna have to do this the hard way," she says under her breath.

During that, Sam was still locked inside of the room shivering as the coldness begins to kill him. His hair was completely white and his jacket would help him.

Suddenly, the doorknob was jiggling. It opened with a carrot shoved in the lock. It was Castiel, who grabbed his carrot nose and placed it back on his face.

The snow angel noticed Sam on the floor. "Sam!" He gasps. Cas acts quickly and runs to the fireplace. He grabs one of the matches and lights it. Then, Castiel tosses it in the wood.

As the fire grew, Cas was distracted by the flames. Not wanting him to melt, Sam weakly coughs, "Cas…get away f-from there!"

"Oh, yeah!" Castiel runs over to him and helps the Prince up to the fire. "What happened to your true love's kiss? Where's Ruby?"

Her name made Sam's blood boil with rage. "I was wrong about her. It wasn't true love."

"But we ran all the way here," Cas tells him with a tone of disappointment.

The snow angel standing too close to the fire was worrying Sam. "You can't stay here, Cas."

"No, I am not leaving until we find another act of love to save you." Cas sat next to the Prince and tried to think. "Do you got any ideas?"

Sam thought about his brother's coronation. He came to the conclusion that he would've fallen for any woman who noticed him that day. No wonder he thought Ruby was the love of his life. "I don't even know what love is." He sadly admits.

"That's okay, but I do." Cas covers him with his jacket. "Love is putting other's needs before yours."

That quote really got to Sam, but he still couldn't think of anyone. "I don't know anybody who does that for me."

"What about Emily?" Cas asks him. "She took you to the mountain to find your brother and took you back home when she knew you were dying. Now she's gone."

A bell chimed in the prince's head. It was true. Emily did help him to the mountain. She did indeed put Sam's needs before her own. What does that mean? "Emily…loves me?" Sam mumbles.

"You barely noticed." Cas stood in front of him and was too close to the fire. His snowy face began sagging down.

"Cas, you're melting," Sam told him.

When he said that, Cas was still able to make a smile. "Some people are worth melting for." He says to the Prince of Arendelle. Out of the blue, the window flies open letting in the cold air. "Don't worry I got it!" Cas runs away and goes to shut the window. "We're gonna get through th—Oh, my god! Sam, it's Emily and Impala! They're coming back! She's riding back like a valiant reindeer queen who smells like a water buffalo!"

 _Emily_ , Sam thought. The Ice Harvester and her reindeer were returning back to Arendelle to rescue him. "Cas, help me up!" He coughs.

"No, you need to stay by the fire!" Cas stops him.

Sam explains to him, "But I need to get to Emily."

Confused by his request, Cas asked, "Why? Oh, wait! She's your act of love! Come on!" He helps Sam up, but suddenly ice forms onto the ceiling and walls.

They quickly ran out of the room and into the hallway. More ice forms on the walls creating sharp spikes sticking out. "We're trapped," Cas breathes as he shields Sam.

Sam thinks quickly and turns to find a window next to them. They opened it to find the mini-roofs covered in snow like a slide.

"Slide, Sam!" Cas hollers over the gusty wind.

The Prince slides down the roofs with Cas and lands onto the frozen fjord. Sam stands up and manages to walk through the storm.

"Keep going!" Castiel shouts to him.

He was gone. Sam lost his voice in the loud winds. Prince Samuel carefully walks while wrapping his body with his jacket.

For a moment, Sam checks his palms. His fingers were frozen blue and Sam could no longer feel them anymore. "Emily!" He says her name.

On the other side of the fjord, Emily and Impala were traveling through the pure white storm. It was hard to see, but they kept going. Nothing was going to stop Emily from getting to Sam.

Before they knew it, one of the ships began tilting towards them. "Faster, Impala!" Emily yells. The reindeer picks up the pace and the ship comes crashing down.

They managed to escape, but the ship breaks the icy fjord. More cracks form in front of them. In order to save her owner, Impala pushes her back up and knocks Emily over her.

Emily collapses onto the frozen fjord. She quickly gets up and turns back to find a hole of water with broken pieces. Impala was nowhere to be found. "Impala!" She cries out.

Moments later, a figure pops out of the water. It was Impala. She lifts herself up onto a broken piece and stands up. "Good girl," Emily says. Then, she runs towards the castle.

As the storm grew more dangerous, Sam could no longer feel his hands. The only thing he could feel was the coldness. He breathlessly calls out, "Emily! E-Emily! Em!"

Through the brutal weather, Emily manages to hear Sam's whispers in the wind. _What is he doing out here,_ she thought. "Sam!" She cries out. "Where are you, Sam?! Sam!"

Meanwhile, Dean was running through the fjord as well. He was pretty sure that he was running in circles, but he wanted to leave. Dean wasn't just trying to escape, but he was going to look for his brother.

The king stops once he saw a blurry vision of Ruby in front of him. "Dean, you can't run from this anymore!" She yells at him.

Dean stands there for a moment and tells her, "Just take care of my brother!"

Before he could run, Ruby hollers to him, "Your brother just return from the mountain weak and cold! He told me that you froze his heart! His hair was white and he was freezing to death! I tried to save him, but it was too late! Sam is dead…because of you!"

No, this couldn't be happening. Dean wished that he wasn't hearing this. An image of Sam as a frozen statue flashed in his mind. His brother—his baby brother—was gone all because of him.

Dean lets out a cry of agony and drops to his knees. All of a sudden, the storm stops in place. Snowflakes were still in the air, but it was like Dean was able to freeze time itself. The king looks at his palms and whimpers, "What have I done?"

Sam stood there looking at everywhere. Finally, he spotted her: Emily. She was taking deep breaths and their eyes meet. "Emily," the Prince gasps.

"Sam!" She cries out. "Stay there! I'm coming!" The ice harvester begins to run to Sam.

This was it. Sam was going to be saved by her. Everything is going to be alright…until the sound of a metal sword caught Sam's attention.

He turns to his right to find his ex-fiancée holding a sword. In front of her was his brother, Dean on his knees.

It came to his mind that Ruby was preparing that sword for Dean. Sam looks at Emily one more time and runs to his brother's rescue. Emily stops and witness what Sam was about to do.

King Dean knew that his future sister-in-law was about to kill him. He could've stopped her. He could've killed that girl before she could kill him. Unfortunately, Dean made his choice. The king had nothing to live for anymore. If Dean didn't have his brother, then he wouldn't bother staying alive.

When Ruby lifts the sword above her head, Sam runs with little strength he had left. He stops in front of his brother shielding him from the evil woman. Prince Samuel throws his arm up and screams, "NOOOO!"

It all happens in a flash. Before Ruby's sword could hit him, Sam's frozen heart is full completed. Not only did it freeze his heart, but froze his entire body in place. The sword shatters into pieces once it hits Sam's frozen palm.

A sudden force knocks Ruby off her feet and she falls unconscious. Emily stands there with her hands covering her mouth as she stares horrifically at Sam.

Finally, Dean turns back and his jaw drops open. "Sam!" He yelps. The king gets up and faces a frozen statue that was once his brother. Dean caresses the colorless face of Sam. "Sammy, please! No!" King Dean hugs his lifeless brother and bursts into tears.

Never in twelve years has Dean let out this much emotion. He couldn't believe that his brother had sacrificed himself for him.

 _Yes, I wanna build a snowman_

 _I'm sorry it took so long_

 _I didn't know I needed you_

 _I really do_

 _And now you're gone_

 _Please ask me just once more_

 _Just one more time_

 _I promise I'll open the door_

 _Yes, I wanna build a snowman_

 _But not without you_

Asthe king mourns over his brother's death, Castiel and Impala arrived. "Sam?" Cas mumbles.

Emily walks over to them with tears running down her red face. "He's dead," she sobs. "Sam is dead! I couldn't save him!" She wraps her arms around her reindeer's neck and continues to weep for the Prince.


	14. An Act of True Love

As all of them mourn for Prince Samuel, most of the Kings watch outside on the balcony. They saw King Dean sobbing as he hugs the statue that was once his brother. Soon they realized that Dean wasn't really a monster. How could a monster who supposedly killed his brother be crying and hugging him?

Something happens. Something magical begins to occur.

Impala looks up and shakes Emily. The ice harvester turns back and drops her jaw in amazement. Cas's eyes widen as he stares at the miracle.

"Dean," Emily says his name.

The king looks up to find his brother returning back to life. He could feel his warmth flesh coming back and Once he was unfrozen, Sam coughs and takes a deep breath. "Oh, my god!" Sam begins to breath again.

"Sam?" Dean gasps. "Sammy, you're back!" The king yanks his little but taller brother into a tight embrace.

When the Prince pulls back, he turns to Emily, "Em, how is this possible?"

"An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart," she tells them. "Sam, sacrificing yourself for your brother was more powerful than a true love's kiss."

Dean was his act of true love? The saying confused Sam since he thought true love meant romance. "I don't understand," he says.

"Family is the strongest love of all." She reveals to him.

The word made Dean's heart skip a beat. "Love," he exclaims. "That's it! All I needed was…love!"

Dean wipes away his tears and lifts up his arms. The group of friends began to wonder what was the King doing. First, Sam realized what we happening.

All of the snowflakes began rising to the sky. Wait, not just the snowflakes. It was all of the snow and ice from the fjord flying. Everybody gasps as all the snow and ice floated up. The clouds disappear revealing the bright blue sky.

Every snowflakes in the sky formed into a large beautiful snowflake. Then, it vanishes.

The group found themselves on one of the boats in the fjord. "This is the best day of my life," Cas exclaims. Due to the warm temperature, the snow angel begins to melt into place. "And probably my last."

"Cas, hang on, buddy." Dean swirls his fingers in a circle motion at the snow angel.

Soon Castiel transforms back to his original form and a little cloud appears over his head. He looks at it above his head and shrieks, "My own personal flurry! Thanks, Dean!" He hugs the king in happiness.

Sam places a hand on his brother's shoulder and comments, "I knew you could do it."

Then, a groaning noise disrupts their moment. It was Ruby. She was on the ship caressing her aching head.

Once they saw her, Emily pops her knuckles and snarls, "Impala, let's go kick that royal pain in the—"

Prince Samuel quickly stops her and says, "Don't worry, Em. I got this."

He confidently walks to the princess. Ruby notices that Sam is alive and well. "Sam?" She gasps. "That's impossible! He froze your heart!"

"The only frozen heart here is yours," he insults her. "You're a major bitch and you are no longer my fiancée."

The Princess of the Southern Isles scoffs in disgust. "You are nothing but pathetic, you know that! Nobody loves you! What woman would ever love a freak like you?"

Angered by her mocking, Emily interrupts her, "Excuse me, bitch? You wanna try that again? Somebody does love him…and that's me!" She proudly admits.

The first person to drop their jaw was Sam. He couldn't believe what she had said. Emily truly does love him. Out of nowhere, Ruby cackles, "Oh, really? I don't know who I should feel more sorry for! The Clumsy Prince or the Girl who smells like a horse!" She passes by them and purposely shoves her shoulder against Emily's shoulder.

Before she can walk away, Impala growls at the princess and slowly charges towards her. Scared by the reindeer, Ruby tumbles back and falls off the ship. She hits the water and screams as she gasps for air.

"Good girl," Dean laughs as he pets the reindeer.

Emily turns around to Sam who folded his arms and smirks, "So…you love me?"

The question made Emily's heart accelerate. However, she manages to keep calm. "Sam, I gotta tell you something," she confesses. "I came back because I didn't want Ruby to save you."

"Oh?" Sam responds awkwardly.

"No, not like that. It's just that I wanted to be the one to save you. Not her. I am not very good with this since I've never actually had a boyfriend. Sam, you're different. I thought you were a snobby Prince who only cares about himself, but that's not you! You are brave, smart, and genuine. You faced your brother when I was afraid of him! So yeah, you're a great person, Sam. I just didn't think that you—the Prince of Arendelle—would ever be interested in me."

When she finally stops, Sam says, "Last name: Stone. Favorite food: carrots. Best friend's name: Impala. Eye Color: Brown. Foot size: eight. You're messy and unclean. You talk to your reindeer as if she's talking right back to you. It's weird and creepy. Also, you're stubborn, determined, funny, sweet, and so spunky. Em, that's basically who you are. How can you think that you're not perfect for me?"

Emily simply shrugs her shoulders. "Exactly!" She exclaims. "So…you're not gonna propose to me, right?"

"Not a chance." Sam smiles at her. He walks over to her and yanks her by her waist. The Prince dips Emily into a triumphant kiss.


	15. Epilogue

After the events of the eternal winter, King Dean returns to Arendelle and takes back his throne. Everybody welcomes the king back home once he unfreezes the land.

Since the fjord is back to normal, the royal families were joe able to return back to their homelands. As for Ruby, she was locked in the prison cell on the ship of the King of Spain.

Gabriel tells the King, "Make sure you return her to the Southern Isles."

"We shall see what her thirteen sisters think of her behavior," he replies.

When Gabriel steps off the boat, he finds Crowley and Meg being escorted back to their ship. "This is an outrage," Crowley growls. "I was just making sure that everyone was safe! I am a victim! I demand to see King Dean!"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Gabe smirks. "Arendelle will henceforth and no longer do any work with _Weaseltown_."

Angered by his insult, Crowley complains, "Wesselton! It's Wesselton!"

During that, Sam wraps a blindfold over Emily's eyes. "Come on, Em!" He exclaims as he yanks her across the town plaza.

Finally, they stop in front of the fruit stand. Sam removes the blindfold from his girlfriend's eyes and reveals his surprise to her.

It was a new sleigh since he destroyed the other one. Impala stands in front of it proudly wearing a medal given to her by Dean. "It's a sleigh," Sam tells her. "I promised that I would buy you a new one."

"Oh, my god," Emily gasps. "I can't accept this, Sam."

"You have to. Dean already named you the official ice maker and deliver of Arendelle."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Are you serious? I'm pretty sure that it's not even a thing."

"Oh, sure it is." Sam nervously shrugs his shoulders. "So do you like it? It even comes with a cup holder."

His girlfriend turns to him and smiles. "Sam, I just love it. This is the best gift anyone's ever given me." Filled with happiness, Sam lifts Emily off the ground and spins around in circles. After that, he places her back on her feet. "I could kiss you!" Then, it became awkward as Emily stutters. "I mean I would. So can we? May I? May we? Wait, what?"

In order to calm her down, Sam gently places a kiss on her cheek. Finally, Emily stops talking. "We may," Sam chuckled.

Since they were a foot apart from their heights, Sam picks her up and kisses her. Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of a bell.

Sam pulls back and says, "Dean's thing is starting! Come on, Em!"

With them running back to the castle, Impala follows them. All three of them arrived at the plaza in front of the kingdom. The crowd of citizens were there waiting for entertainment by their King.

"Are you ready?" Dean shouts.

King Dean stomps his foot on the ground creating a icy floor in the plaza. Then, he allows it to snow.

Everybody happily skates on the ice. Sam shakily walks to his brother. "Dean, this is great," he laughs.

"Remind me that we are never closing those gates again." Dean tells him. "Come on, we're skating."


End file.
